Naruto Legacy Of Chaos: Lightning Thief
by All Around Guy
Summary: Naruto is the son of Chaos. He has the power to change the world for the better. His mother(aka sage of six paths) wants him to have a better life in her world. He sends him there with a gifts. Rinnegan, strong, time traveling Naruto. Naruto will eventually learn to wield all elements thanks to his mother. Fem percy. Naruto x Harem
1. A New Life

_(Sup this be AllAroundGuy here with a new story. Don't worry I won't abandon my other stories just want to try something new to me. Any way as you can tell this is a Percy Jackson Crossover. Naruto will be the son of Lady Chaos (Yes Chaos is a women) but doesn't realise this until he is claimed. Being the son of Chaos he'll have control of all elements. He will still sometimes act like his goofy self, but will be serious if it calls for it. He will be slightly God like just a heads up, but not at first. Sorry for the long intro had to get that out of the way. Well on with the story!)_

**"Demon Talk"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

"Human Talk"

'Human Thinking'

_(October 10 Kyuubi attack)_

We see Minato Namikaze just finishing up the 'Reaper Death Seal' to seal the kyuubi away into his only son.** "CURSE YOU MINATO! I WILL NOT BE SEALED AGAIN"**

Kyuubi yells, he then looks at Naruto tries to stab him to stop the seal.

"NO" Minato yells as he tries to stop the claw, but stops as he sees the claw stop mere inches from baby Narutos heart. He turns and sees 'kushina' walking towards them. She now has black eyes with golden pupils and is wearing the Sages robe.

**"Impossible!"** Kyuubi screams. He then turns towards 'Kushina' and his eyes widen.

" 'Kushina' Thank you for the help" He says with a pained smile as his soul is beginning to leave him.

'Kushina' smiles "Minato there is no longer need for that name. He knows who I am after all" She smiles towards Kyuubi.

**"Mo-Mother?" He asks hopefully.**

She smiles "Yes Kurama it is I. Your mother Chaos" (The sage of sixth paths is a women in my fic)

**"How are you alive? We saw you die in front of us"**

Chaos smiles sadly towards Kurama "I'm sorry about that, but God's have rules. We cannot raise our own children. Believe me I wanted to raise you all but I couldn't, it broke my heart to leave you. If I could raise you I would. Please believe me"

**"I believe you Mother, but why are you here now?"** He asks wanting to know.

She smiles "Well you see" She points towards Naruto "Naruto is my child"

Kuramas eyes widen to dinner plates **"S-so I just tried to kill my..." He asks fearfully**

She smiles sadly a bit "Yes he is your brother. I forgive you though and I understand your reasoning. I just have a request"

Kurama looks at her **"what is it?"** He asks wanting to know what it is.

She smiles towards her Kurama "I want you to help train your brother so he can get strong to protect those precious to him, Also give him these books on sealing, and give him this jutsu when the time is right" She laughed a little at Kuramas expression before continuing. "Before you give him the jutsu give him this" She hands him a necklace with a black gem. "Believe he has the power to handle this"

Kurama is thinking this over **"Mother if you trust me with this responsibility. Then I agree" With determination in his eyes**

His mother smiles "Good. Minato can you please seal all of Kuramas chakra into Naruto. I believe Kurama is trust worthy enough"

Minato nods "SEAL!" Minato says he turns to chaos "I hope we can meet again someday" After he says that he falls over dead and all of Kuramas chakra goes into Naruto. Leaving Chaos alone with a infant Naruto.

She waits for Saritoubi to arrive before she disappears

(Five years later)

We see a five year old Naruto running for his life from a mob of angry villagers. He turns around and sees he's still being chased

"Kill the demon brat!" One villager yells

"Ya he killed my husband" one angry villager says.

"I didn't kill anyone. I'm only five I?" This isn't true he knows why he is being chased. He isn't the idiotic kid he lead on as. He can tell why they hate him by the names he is called. By why they chase him on his birthday, it wasn't hard to figure out. But he hides how smart he is because he knows it would only get worse, plus a ninjas number one rule is deception.

"We don't care demon we know your faking" One villager reasoned

He takes a wrong turn into a dead end alleyway.

"We have you now demon!" He says as he raises a wooden stick

"No!" Naruto screams as it is brought atop his head and he goes unconscious.

He finds himself in a seawer 'I must be in my mind scape... well I guess it's time to meet the Kyuubi' He thinks to himeself

As he approaches the cage he sees the Kyuubi waiting for him

He smiles "You must be the Kyuubi. Pleased to meet you" He says with a wave.

Kyuubi raises a eyebrow **"Your not afraid?" **

"Well you haven't done anything wrong to me and I'm pretty sure that you didn't attack Konoha without reason seeing as you didn't kill me yet you must already like me some what"

**"Fair enough, but I have a deal with you, but before that what do you fight for?"**

Naruto thinks for a moment he looks up "I fight for those who can't, and to protect those around me and those who are precious to me"

Kurama shows a Fox like smile **"Well Naruto that is noble. My deal with you is to train you to protect those close to you no strings attached. I promise I won't do anything besides to help you...brother"** He finishes with a even bigger Fox like grin, after seeing Narutos expression

"W-WHAT do you mean brother" He asks carefully.

Kurama smiles **"Well you see Naruto you and I have the same mother. Who it is I can't tell you but I can Tell you your father. He was Minato Namikaze. The Fourth Hokage. My name by the way is Kurama"**

Narutos eyes widen "That is a lot to take in. Can you give me a moment? Kurama nods

"Ok I accept your offer. I have to, to protect those precious to me"

Kurama nods **"Alright here is your schedule and supplies, don't worry the supplies will be at your house whene you get there. By the way here's the shadow clone jutsu for training. Anyways here's your schedule"**

5-6 Morning workouts

6-9 Kenjutsu practice

19-1 Element manipulation

1-3 Lunch

3-6 Jutsu practice

6-9 Fuinjutsu

9-12 Greek mythology

12-5 Sleep

**"Now brother don't share this with anyone, because they will kill you on the spot for me training you. They'll think im manipulating your mind and will kill you"**

He looks at Kurama "Alright brother. Let's get started" He says with enthusiasm. Kurama smiles at that.

(11 Years After Kyuubi attack)

_(I'm skipping the training, but it will be mentioned in later chaps. Also I had all events happen a year early, and all events basically follow Canon)_

_(Narutos POV)_

I look at Sasuke in rage. He first tries and leaves to give that avatars Orochimaru what he wants, then he says he doesn't need friends to gain power, then he send a freaking Chidori though my chest. Enough is enough I'm not holding back anymore.

I begin to chuckle which confuses Sasuke, then it turns into laughter.

"What's so funny Done?" Sasuke asks slightly angry at the laughter

After he is able to control himself somewhat he says "I find it funny that you say you don't need friends to get stronger. It is quite the opposite Sasuke, because of friends. I've been holding back the entire time Sasuke. Every battle we've had was fake. The only people who knew this were the old man, me and my sensei" He chuckled a bit "Now let me show you what having friends to help you really do"

(Sasuke POV)

Sasuke was shocked. This Done has been holding back the entire time? 'Why' He thought

I look up to see Naruto grin sadly "Well Sasuke. Seems like this is my final mission before I leave. Here is a gift that I think you'll like" He says

Then all of a sudden a portal appears and a bound Itachi appears

Sasukes eyes widen. Here he is the person he wants revenge on just handed to him.

"By the way Sasuke. It would have been hopeless to go after Orochimaru I already killed him he is merely a shadow clone" He smirkes at him as his eyes widen

As Naruto gets up and puts on a necklace with a black gem on that glows red for a second before he begins to fade. "Godbye Sasuke for now. Just tell Kakashi when he arrives I'll be at my mother's world, and Sasuke I'm not evil for giving you Itachi. I'm just helping a friend out. All I ask in return is for you to watch over my friends"

As he disappears he activates his Rinnegan to show Sasuke. His eyes widen at the disappearing Naruto and then looks at Itachi. "Well Itachi you got what you wanted" He stats coldly as he throws a kunai at his head embedding it in between his eyes.

Just then Kakashi arrives and widens his eyes as he sees Itachi dead and Sasuke looking at him coldly.

(With Naruto)

**"Naruto the necklace has the power to transport you to camp but it seems your needed here first"**

Naruto nods and then looks around "Well looks like I made it" He then activates a seal on his arm and he is wearing his new clothes

He is wearing a black shirt and pants with the Uzumaki symbol in Orange on the front of the shirt. Over that he is wearing a replica of Minatos cloak with orange flames on the bottom.

He then begins to wander around. He then hears someone crying, he looks towards the noise and sees a girl sitting at the bottom of a mountain crying

He sighs then starts to walk towards her as he approached her she sees him and instantly is on guard. He holds his hands up in surrender "Its ok im not here to hurt you"

"How can I trust thee. The last one I trusted broke it and my heart. All men are the same" She says sadly.

He sees the heart break and betrayal in her eyes He sighs "I know how it feels to be betrayed, but not heart broken. I've never dealt love where I was from. I was beaten on a Dailey bases for something out of my control minutes after my birth"

Her eyes widen at that, but he then smiles "But enough about me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki who are you"

She looks at him for a second then smiles "I'm Zoe Nightshade"


	2. A Hero Is Born

Naruto looks towards Zoe and smiles "Well hi Zoe. Do you have somewhere to go, if you do I'll bring you there" She starts to cry again after he says that "What's the matter?"

She wipes the tears away "Its just... I don't have anywhere to go anymore" She whispers

He frowns "Why is that?" He asks

"Well you see Haracles had to get a Apple from Her as tree but he couldn't because of the Dragon. So I helped him and he got the Apple from tricking my father to get it. Because of that my family disowned me and banished me never to come back, and he left me here alone" she finishes and begins to cry again.

Naruto looks at this sadly and goes up to her and holds her while she cries "Ahh it will be ok" He says

She tenses at first when he holds her but then relaxes "How can you be sure that it will be alright?" She asks

He looks at her sadly "Let me tell you a story" he begins "It is about a boy who was hated by everyone in his village. He was seen as a monster because of something out of his control. The villagers over charged him on everything or only gave him expired things to eat. He was kicked out of the orphanage when he was 3. Every year on his birthday he was chased and beaten. He didn't think things would get better" He says with a far away look in his eyes "But it did get better. Whene he was 6 he meet the owners of a ramen restaurant and they became his first friends along with the leader of his village. When he started the academy he made more friends..." She was crying the whole time he was telling the story, and she knew who the boy was "That boy was me. The point of the story is that everything gets better in time" She was still crying but held him tighter.

"I'll ask again do you have anywhere to go?" He asks again

She thinks for a second "I... I could go to Lady Artemis to join the hunt"

He smiles "Do you know where they are?" He asks

She nods "Last I heard they are in a forest west of Athens" She says a little hopefully

He smiles "Good then that's where we're heading"

Her eyes widen "Really you would help me? Why?" She ask cautiously

He smiles at her "Even though I have no doubt you can make it there by your self. I don't abandon my friends. I promise I'll help you there" He smiles and looks in her eyes "And if there's one thing to know about me I don't break my promises"

Her eyes widen. His friend? Does he realy trust me to be his friend this quickly, and why do I fell happy being his friend?

"Alright we should be on our way. It will take us at least two days to make it there"

She laughs "Two days that's pretty arrogant to make that statement. Athens is over 5,000 miles away"

He looks at her seriously "I'm not joking. If I wanted to I could get us there in a day, but I have a feeling you would want to rest before we get there" He finishes with a smile

Zoe widens her eyes. This boy could travel 5,000 miles in a day? That is unheard of. "Who is your godly parent?" She asks curiously wanting know

He smiles sadly at her "I don't know but I know it's my mother"

Her eyes widen. He doesn't know who his parent is and he's that strong? Who ever his mother is she must be strong.

"Ok how do you plan on getting us there?" She ask

He smiles "just jump on my back"

She looks at him Red in the face "What? Do you seriously expect me to believe that?"

He looks at her with a straight face "Yes why wouldn't you?" He then notices her red face "Oh if your worried about that. Then I promise not to get the wrong idea"

That seems to calm her down "Ok"

She then climbs onto his back and puts her arms around his neck "Ok hang on" He then runs and jump into the trees at speeds even the monsters can't track.

"Ahhh" Zoe screams

(5 hours later)

Naruto looks behind him and sees Zoe fell asleep 'seems like she fell asleep. Oh well I sense we are only ten miles away' He stops and gets to the ground. He sets up a tent so Zoe can sleep in it. He then walks outside and takes first watch.

He sighs "You can come out now. I know your there"

He here's a woman laugh "Ahh so I was right I did sense a demigod. A powerfully one at that"

A monster appears from the trees. It's top half a woman it's bottom half a snake

"So Enchidna. Why did you come here?"

"Why I came here to test you of course, but I'm not alone. I brought some of my son's and daughters" She begins to laugh as Narutos eyes narrow. Just then nine figures appear

He sees Orthus the two headed dog, Cerberus the three headed dog that guards the gates of Hades, the Lernaean Hydra, the Chimera, Medusa the gorgon, Scylla the sea monster,the Termessian Fox, Ladon the Dragon and the Nemean lion.

Naruto sighs "If you want to fight me can I at least wake up my friend first?"

She thinks for a moment while her son's and daughters growl

"Alright but no funny business" She says

He nods "Alright ' SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" a second Naruto appears shocking Enchidna and her children

"Alright go wake up Zoe and tell her you'll protect her while I fight"

The clone nods "Right boss" He goes to the tent to wake up Zoe

He hears Enchidna chuckle "Well you just get more interesting now do you. Tell me who is your godly parent?" She asks.

He looks down "I don't know" He replies honestly.

She looks shocked. This boy has this strong of an aura and he doesn't know his godly parent. She can tell he isn't lying too. "Well whoever it is probably doesn't want you"

She says with a dark grin

He looks at her but his hair covers his eyes and he's leaking out a lot of killing intent. He looks up but his normal blue eyes are now a mix of the Kuramas eyes and the rennegan

"And what would you know about my parent? All gods don't claim there kids right away, but do we complain? No so what gives you the right to say that!?" He takes a step forward leaking enough killing intent to make all the monsters fall to the ground, and it isn't directed to them

Enchidna is so afraid that she is paralyzed with fear. She sees a image of her own 'death' by the hands of this boy. She heard what some of her children say about Heracles and even him isn't this strong. Who is this boy?

(With Zoe and the clone)

Zoe wakes up to see the stars in the sky. She wonders where she is. Then looks to see Naruto looking at her.

He smiles "Good to see your awake" he says smiling at her warmly

"Where am I?" She asks

"Well it's night so we are resting. But some monsters found us, so the boss is fighting them" He says casually

"What do you mean boss, and what monsters?" She asks

He sighs "Well Zoe I'm am just a clone of the real one. And as of the monsters they are Echidna and some of her kids"

Zoe's gulps "How many of her kids?" She asks fearfully

"Nine" He says

Her eyes widen in fear "Nine? Why is he fighting them alone"

The clone sighs "What did I tell you about what friends mean to me"

Her eyes soften a little "You'll do anything for them"

The clone nods "Yes. That includes dying for them if I must"

Her eyes widen again. He'll go that far just to protect his friends? Maybe he isn't like Heracles. She then tenses the feeling of fear hits her like a wall

The clone chuckles a little and looks into the direction where Naruto is

"Well looks like she made him mad. If there is one thing to know about boss, don't make him mad"

She looks at him slowly "That was him?"

The clone nods "Yes. Shouldn't take long now"

(Back with Naruto and Enchidna)

As he approaches Enchidna the Nemean lion steels his nerves and attacks him. When he is about to bite him a lightning blade starts forming on Narutos hand "LIGHNING BLADE!" He stabs it in his mouths killing him instantly leaving behind a golden pelt.

Then Scylla and Medusa approach him Scylla lashing at him with her heads and Media going to grab him. He then unsealed a 20 inch pure black blade with a star like pattern on the blade and handle. He then proceeded to cut off Media head and then channel's earth energy into the sword and stabs Scylla. She then solidified into stone.

The Hydra and Ladon try to attack him. He channel's fire energy into the blade and cuts

"Ladon I'm not sure if you understand me but I don't want to kill you if I don't have to. Zoe wouldn't forgive me"

The Dragon freezes as he hears his old masters name being said

'Is she safe?' He thinks to himself

Naruto tenses when he hears that. 'Wait can I talk to Monsters?'

"Yes she is safe" He says 'I'm bringing her to the hunt for her safety' He thinks hoping Ladon hears it

It appears the Dragon does and relaxes 'alright thank you can I have your name?'

Naruto smiles 'The names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki'

The Dragon looks at him 'I thank you Naruto Uzumaki. I hope my brothers don't attack you' The Dragon thinks sadly

Naruto thinks for a second 'I have nothing against dogs and foxes. Considering I have a Fox sealed in me, and one of my friends clans deal with dogs, but looks like the Chimera will attack. So please forgive me if he does'

'I'll forgive you if he does... He always was the dumb one in the group' He jokes

Naruto chuckles 'Alright but I'm giving your brothers a chance to get out of there mother's shadow'

The Dragon nods and steps aside

"What are you doing Ladon? Defend your mother"

"I don't think so. I won't kill a monster unless they attack me first. Him and I came to an agreement... Now die!" He lunges at her but the Chimera steps in the way and gets stabbed instead.

Naruto chuckles a little "You know what you remind me of someone. They used people to just like you are right now, just for there personal gain"

"When-who was it?" She asks semi interested semi scared

"His name was Orochimaru" He says Coldly letting that sink in.

"H-how do you know that name?" She asks afraid how he knew her son's name

"He was from where I was from. And if I didn't know any better I'd think he's your son" He says as he stabs her and she bursts into dust.

He looks towards the last three monsters. Then he feels himself moving by himself and he slams his hands on the ground and creates wooden restraints to hold them while he talks to them

'Hello there' He thinks to them.

He sees them tense when they hear him 'How can you talk to us?' They all ask at the same time.

'I think it has to do with my mother' He thinks

They nod 'What are you going to do with us?' The Fox asks

'It depends are you going to attack me?" He asks. They shake there heads 'Ok well I'll let you go'

They stare at him in shock 'Really?' They died

'Well yeah I have nothing against dogs and foxes and try not to attack them unless they attack me or my friends' He smiles 'Plus I like foxes and I was wondering if you would want to come along with me'

The Fox looks at him surprised 'Really you'd want me along'

'Yeah why not. We can be friends'

The Fox looks at him with a far away look 'Friends... I never had a friend'

Naruto sympathy's with him 'I used to too but things change' He then looks at Cerberus and Ortheus 'Will you two be my friends too'

They look shocked that a human would want to be there friend but they say yes. He smiles 'Good' He releases the wooden binds. 'I hope we meet again sometime'

They smile 'As do we' As they begin to head there seperate ways and Teumessian follows him back to Zoe.

(Four minutes later)

As they approach Zoe they see she is waiting patiently for him. He smiles "Hi Zoe" As he gets closer she runs hugs him

"You idiot. Don't scare me like that. I thought you died!" She says

"But I didn't. And look I made a new friend" He says smiling pointing towards Teumessian.

She tenses when she sees him "But that's..."

"I know but we are friends" He says

She looks mad "Alright mister tell me what happened" She says angry

He nervously laughs "Well you see..." He then proceeded to tell her what happened

"So your telling me you beat them all killed Enchidna. Made friends in Cerberus, Ladon, Orpheus and Teumessian. And can talk to Monsters and animals?" She asks/States

He nods "Pretty much ya"

She shakes her head slowly "Only you this could happen" She says

He smiles then looks up at the sky

"Well we can continue and get there in about five minutes if you want, then you can join the hunt and go our seperate ways"

She nods slowly "We should do that"

He nods "Alright let's go" They get up and begin to walk towards where Artemis is

When they are less than a hundred feet away "Well Zoe this is it"

"Ya" she whispers

"I hope we can meet again some day"

She smiles sadly "As do I"

They then begin to walk away from eachother when Zoe all of sudden says "Naruto"

He stops "Ya?"

She turns and smiles "I'm glad we're friends"

He smiles back "Me too"

He walks for a few minutes and then all of a sudden he finds himself in a new place. The air smells different and there aren't as many stars and there are bigger buildings.

**"Well Naruto I'd say this is your new home"**

He smiles "Yeah I guess so"

He puts his hands in his pockets and feels a note he opens it up and reads

_'Dear Naruto this is your new home. Sorry I sent you to the past before your new home, but I felt it was necessary and I'll do it again from time to time. Also you will have to go back home to help your siblings with the Madara later, but that will be no problem since you know all the members already and should be no problem. You will also be attending a school here to get you used to this place. It is called Yancy Academy. Try to make friends and your apartment is in New York USA. Also remember to practice your skills so they don't get old but do it secretly._

_Sincerely,_

_Your mother'_

He smiles "Ok so I know where I am, and I have to go to school. No biggie"

(Next day)

(Andromedas POV)

Andromedas is a shy girl caused by her abusive step father Gabe. She dyslexia and ADHD

"Did you hear? we are getting aanew student today" A random student says

"We are who is it" Another asks

He shrugs "Beats me but what his profile says he's pretty cool"

Just then a kid walks in though the door. With... whisker marks on his cheeks? He is wearing black jeans with orange stripes on the sides with a black shirt. Over that he is wearing a golden coat with orange flames on the bottom. (The Nemean lions pelt)

"Ahh you must be the new student" The teacher says. He nods "can you tell us your name"

He smiles warmly at the class. Which gets a lot of the girls to blush including me. He waves "Hi I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki"

The teacher smiles "Well mister Uzumaki you can sit next to miss jackson over there"

He nods to him and then sits next to me

He smiles "Hi I'm Naruto what's your name?" He asks me

I blush "I'm Andromeda. Nice to meet you" I finish with a smile

He smiles back, witch gets me to blush even more "Well Andromeda. I think we'll be great friends"

He doesn't see it but I smile to "I think we will too"


	3. Field Trip and The Legend Is Back

(Now some of you may have some questions for me, like why was Medusa there? will Naruto get the Sharingan? how strong will he get? Who will be in the harem? Why can he go back in time this early? Why he has the rennegan this early? I will try to answer some of them.

1) Medusa was turned into a foregone so she is technically Enchidnas daughter

2) No he will not get the Sharingan. Why? Because the Sharingan is the altered down graded version rinnegan, but he'll have some of the Sharingans techniques.

3) He will EVENTUALLY be a little bit weaker than his mother, so he could hold his own with an olympian by book five or something, I'll try to make his fights interesting though like him messing with his opponents or something.

4) You'll have to find out unless you ask, but as you can tell it is pretty easy to tell who is going to be in it ;).

5) His mother can see strands of the future and she doesn't like how some people's fates turn out so she wants her son to fix them, because God's can't have direct interference.

6) He has the rinnegan because that was one of here abilities so that was passed down. Any more questions and I'll answer either PM or at the top of the chapter. Well onto the story!)

(Day of the museum field trip)

We see Andromeda, Grover and Naruto all on the bus to go on the field trip to the museum. Behind them is Nancy Bobofit throwing pieces of her penut butter sandwich grovers hair.

"I'm going to kill her" Andromeda says while clenching her knuckles.

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Killing her is a bit extreme don't ya think?" Naruto asks/Jokes

She blushes "I... I guess. I just wish I could do something about it" She says

"But you can't. You'll get expelled" Grover says

She smirks "Not unless I'm not the one that does it" She says

Grover glanced over at Naruto and sees him smiling. He gulps

"I would suggest you stop throwing your food in my friends hair miss Bobofit"

She glares at him "Why do you stand up for them Uzumaki? You are way to cool for them" She says

"Because miss Bobofit they are better company than you, and congratulations you made my list" He says while she pales and his friends snicker at her for making his list

His list is basically people who will get parables HARD unroll he sees fit. The last person who was on his list was a guy named brad. He was on it for insulting his friends and it wasn't pretty. He was ranked for a month straight.

"Jeez man" Grover says "You go to great lengths for your friends"

"Well Grover you should know they are all I have left" Grover nods sadly

"Well Naruto thanks for helping"

He smiles "Your welcome" They ride the rest of the way in silence

(Greek museum exhibite)

Naruto and Andromeda were trying to listen, but Nancy and her friends were talking and it was annoying them to no end. And whenever they told them to shut up they were glared at by Mrs. Ford's. Who saw Nancy as an angel and that she never did anything wrong.

Finally they both snapped. They turned around "Will you shut up!" They say a little to loud.

"Miss Jackson, Mr Uzumaki" Mr Bruner says "Do you have a comment?"

Andromeda blushes "No sir" Naruto says

"Well then would you mind explaining what this picture represents?"

Andromeda looks confusingly at it while Naruto grins at it

"That's the mysterious hero who defeated Enchidna, and her kids the Nemean Lion, the Lernean Hydra, the Chimera, Medusa, Scylla. And befriended the Ladon the Dragon and the monsters Ortheus, Ceberus and Teumessian the Fox. While he was fighting them He made a copy of himself to get his friend to safety, witch he was escorting to the hunters of Artemis. After that he just disappeared never to be seen"

Mr. Brunner smiles "That is correct"

He hears Nancy scoff "When in real life are we going to need that. On our job application is it going to say 'What monsters did the mysterious hero befriend"

"And why Miss, Jackson and Mr. Uzumaki, to paraphrase Miss. Bobofits question doe this matter in real life?"

Grover stickers "Busted"

Nancy blushes "Shut up!"

Andromeda looks down "I don't know sir"

He looks disappointed then looks at Naruto.

He shrugs "My reason would make everyone think im crazy"

He makes the whole class laugh "We already think that!" When they say that they get treated with the comical scene of Naruto sitting on the ground in a corner holding his knees with a rain cloud above his head. This just gets more laughter from the crowd.

Mr. Brunner smiles trying hard not to laugh "Well half credit Mr. Uzumaki. On this happy note I think it's time for lunch"

They begin to walk out "Mr. Uzumaki will you stay for a moment"

He shrugs "I guess. Can't embarrass my self anymore than what I already did" Mr. Brunner chuckles

"Well Mr. Uzumaki now can you tell me why this is important for real life"

"Sure Chiron" He says with a smile while Chirons eyes widen

"H-How..."He stutters out.

"Illusions don't work on me and I have enhanced senses" He says still smiling at the painting of his 'legend'

Chiron regains his bearings "Well Naruto you seem interested in this painting. Mind telling me why?"

He shrugs sure, but promise me you won't tell the gods until I'm ready"

Chiron nods "Alright I promise"

Naruto nods "I'm interested in this painting because it IS my legend" He says casually

Mr. Brunner is shocked. Her standing in front of him is THE monster slayer. The only hero to befriend any of Enchidnas children. The hero that all monsters feared. He headed of him from Zoe one time when the hunters of Artemis visited camp. She said he is the only male who has her respect. That is surprising considering she is the ultimate ice queen. It's hard just to get her to notice you.

"How can you be him? He should have died thousands of years ago" Mr. Brunner says

Naruto sighs and holds up a necklace with a black gem "When this glows blue I can travel back in time but only to the point where I'm needed"

Chiron nods "But who is your godly parent?"

Naruto nervously chuckles "I don't know"

Chiron sweatdrops big time

"By the way Chiron Miss. Does a is a fury and Andromeda will need my help so see ya"

He disappears in a flash of black and gold

"He appears behind the fury known as Miss. Ford's and stabs her in the chest with his sword

She explodes into golden dust

"Eww. Gross!" Andromeda says. She then sees Naruto "N- Naruto? When did you get here?"

"Just now" She facefalts

"Well thanks for the help we should get back to everyone now" She says

He nods "Yeah just don't mention Miss. Does a to anyone they'll think your crazy. just trust me ok?"

She nods and they walk out back to there class.

"Hey guys. What took you so long?" Grover asks

Naruto winks at him "Nothing much Mr. Brunner wanted to talk to about something and I ran into Andra here"

She blushes at the nickname he gave her but she nods in agreement with Naruto

Grover raises an eyebrow "Nothing else huh are you sure?" He asks/teases

Andromeda blushes a darker shade of red while Naruto chuckles "Nothing like that man"

"Well we should get on the bus and get ready to go back"

They all nod in agreement and get on the bus.

(Sorry for the short chapter, but this was just a short intro next chapter will be longer promise)


	4. Explanations And A Girlfriend

(Hello readers I will be posting the harem list at the bottom of the chapter and if you want someone on it then PM me or review it. I'll only allow said person if more than three people agree on it. Also Rachel will not be the Oracle (Sorry if you didn't read that far yet) So they'll be a poll on who you want to be it. It can be from Narutos universe or Percy Jackson universe. Hope you enjoy this chapter)

(Andromedas POV)

Ever since the museum trip Andromeda has been feeling irritable. I couldn't help but feel like everyone was hiding something. Ignoring Narutos warning not to mention Miss. Dodds. I would spring up a reference of her now and then on some people, and they'd look at her like I lost it. I asked Naruto about it but he won't say anything. It annoyed me to no end. So one day I followed him into the woods where he go's every day. I didn't expect the sight she saw. I saw hundreds of Narutos doing various things like kicking a tree meditating and oh and WALKING UP A TREE!

I couldn't believe what she was seeing. There where some walking on water some cutting rocks with nothing but wind. This feats shouldn't be possible but here He is doing them.

"Enjoying the show?" I hears a voice behind her ask

I jumps at hearing him behind her. After calming down she asks "How are you doing this? Most of this shouldn't be possible"

He takes a moment to think in a thinking pose "Would you believe me if I said I was a ninja?" He asks

I looks at him for a second "What do you mean by ninja?"

He sighs "Well I can't say all the details for now isn't the time but I will say this. I'm not from this world. I'm from another dimension where it's the age of the ninja and we're able to control the elements to fight and make our lives easier" He says letting that sink in for me

"How you get here then?" I ask

He smiles "Ah details. Those I can't share until a later date" I pout at that and he laughs "I will eventually tell you though"

I smile at that "Ok I'll keep you to that, but you gotta show some more of your links tricks"

He chuckles a little at what I said "Alright but you promise not to tell anyone about this. Deal?" He asks

I nod "Deal"

He smiles "Good"

(Normal POV)

Right now we see Andromeda studying for her Latin final tomorrow. It was the only class she really studied for. She tried to read the words on the page but they wouldn't stop moving around. She got so frustrated she threw the book across the room.

Naruto sits up on his bed and looks at her with an amused smile on his face

"You know throwing the book isn't going to help right?" He asks

She blushes Yeah? Well I don't have shadow clones to help me study Mr. Ninja" She says annoyed

"Well what are you not getting?" He asks

"I don't get the difference between Charon and Chiron" He says

"One was the trainer of hero's and the other is the ferry man of the dead" He says

"Thats only one of them!" She nearly yells in frustration

"You could go to Mr. Brunner for help" He says trying to help

"Could you... could you come with me?" She says with a blush

He smiles at her "Of course, but let me dispel the clone"

She nods and let's him dispel the clone then they begin to walk down to Mr. Brunners room with the book. When there about to open the door when they here someone on the inside say...

"Worried about Naruto and Andromeda sir"

Andromeda stiffness with the book in her hands when she hears her name. While Naruto shakes his head 'There's no getting out of this' He thinks.

(Inside the class with Grover and Chiron)

"I mean a kindly one in the school!" Grover says

Chiron sighs "Grover I understand your concern but they'll be fine. Let her enjoy her ignorance while it lasts"

Grover looks at him " 'Her' don't you mean Naruto too?" Grover asks curious to know if he knew already

Chiron shakes his head "No Grover He already knows"

Grover eyes widen a little "What do you mean already knows?"

Chiron sighs and takes out a tri-pronged kunai. Grover eyes it suspiciously "It'd be easier if he told you himself"

(Moments ago outside)

Naruto looks at Andromeda "Look I know your confused so I'll create a clone and both of you head back to our dorm and he'll tell you everything you want to know. Ok?" He whispers

She nods absent mindedly and walks back to the dorms with the clone while Naruto transports into the classroom

He smiles "Hi Chiron. You rang?" I say as Grover looks at me with wide eye's

Chiron nods "Yes. I need you to tell Grover here who you are"

I nod "Ok I will. Since he will need to know anyway"

"What are you talking about?" He asks confused about the whole situation.

Naruto smiles "Well Grover you see im not from around here. I'm from another dimension, and before you ask I'm not a God"

"When-what do you mean from another dimension. That shouldn't be possible"

Naruto sighs 'If he thinks that's impossible. There's no way he'll believe I'm the mysterious hero' Naruto thinks.

"Well Grover my olympian mother brought me here, because my life back home wasn't a good one. So she brought me here after she had someone train me. But first she sent me to the past to see if im ready. As you see I was, but I did a little better than expected" Naruto says

Grover takes a moment to let that sink in for a moment. He was from another world? And what did he mean by a little better?

"What do you I mean a little better than expected?" Grover asks

Naruto smiles "Have you ever heard of the story about the mysterious hero?"

Grover nods "Yes but what does that' to do with any..." He put two and two together and figured it out

He points at him with shaky finger "Your the..."

Naruto nods "Yes I'm the mysterious hero. Now before you ask how it is because of a necklace that I can travel back in time. Now my mother gave me this, but I have no idea who it is"

Grover face falts when he hears that "Well can you tell me about where your from at least?" Grover asks

Naruto smiles "I will when we get to camp"

Chiron nods "Naruto can you tell me what Andromeda knows about this?"

Naruto sighs 'there not going to take this well'

"Yes she knows where I came from whene she followed me into the woods, and she probably knows who she is"

There eyes widen at that "How'd she find out?" Grover asks

Naruto chuckles "You think she wouldn't notice that you were lying to her about never knowing a 'Miss. Dodds?' Grover I hate to be the one to tell you this but whenever you lie your ears turn pink"

Grover blushes at that "So she does know?" Chiron asks

Naruto nods "Yes but give her at least one more day with her mother before you bring her to camp for the summer"

Chiron nods "That would make her feel better to leave for the summer"

"Yes but since its Grovers job to protect her he should come with. And plus she'll need another friend"

Grover nods "Well you two should get ready for your finals tomorrow" Chiron says

Naruto grins at him while Grover Brown's "I'm already studying" Naruto says

Chiron and Grover raise an eyebrow at that "If you don't mind me asking how?" Chiron asks

Naruto smile widens as he makes the sign to make a shadow clone. They see another Naruto appear their eyes widen "This right here is a shadow clone. It is a solid clone and whatever it does before is dispels is transferred to the creater. It's perfect for Intel gathering or just training"

Chiron and Grover are thinking that over "Well Naruto you'd be a powerful ally if things come down to a fight, or possibly a war" Chiron says

Naruto grins at him "And that's only one thing I can do. I can also transform them into anything and anybody, so infiltration missions will be a breeze"

Chiron smiles towards him the at Grover "It seems when the Hunters visit next time we may have a chance to beat them this time"

"Which reminds me Chiron. What do you teach the hero's there?"

Chiron thinks for a second "We teach them skills that will help them defend themselves against monsters like Swordsmanship, archery. We also let them do there own thing there like canoeing, Smithing etc. etc. Why you ask"

"I just wanted to see if you left anything out. And there is one thing"

"What is it?" Chiron asked intrigued to see what he forgot

"There teamwork. A lone demigod can only get so far, but if you work together than you can do anything" Naruto says

Chiron blinks dumbfounded at that then smacks his head with his hand "Stupid how could I have forgotten that?"

Naruto and Grover laugh at that "Well it's been a long day and I'm sure Andromeda is wondering where I am by now. So bye"

Grover looks where he was walking "He'll be the strongest hero who ever lived won't he Chiron?"

Chiron nods "I have no doubt Grover. I have no doubt"

(Back at the dorm)

Naruto looks and sees Andromeda laying on her bunk thinking over what Narutos clone told her

He sits next to her "Hey you taking this ok?"

She nods weakly at him "Yes it's just a lot to take in you know"

Naruto nods "I felt the same way when I was told" He pauses for a moment "I talked Chiron into letting you have one more day with your mother before the summer"

She instantly sits up and hugs him "Thank you" She says

Naruto smiles "No problem that's what friends are for"

"Yeah. Friends" she whispers hoping he didn't hear

But he did "Oh does Andra-Chan want to be more than friends?" He teased

She blushes "Yes" she whispers

He sighs "You do know that if your with me you'll have to share me right?"

She looks at him with a glare, but it's ruined by the blush "What do you mean?" She asked a little annoyed by this

He sighs "Well you see where I'm from if a clan is close to dying out or someone is the last of a bloodline they are put into the CRA which makes sure the clan or bloodline doesn't go extinct. I fall into both those categories" He says pausing to see her reaction

She takes a breath "What will you do if you have more than girlfriend?" She asks

"I would love them all equally with all my heart forever" He says

She smiles "I've had a crush on you the moment you came to school and I can say I do like you Naruto, and if anyone else does too I'll be willing to share as long as I can be with you. Because...I love you"

She says And leans in to kiss him on the lips. He is surprised at first but then kisses back with equal love. They stay like that for a minute but then the need to breath becomes to great and they separate

Andromeda leans onto Narutos shoulder "Wow" She says still dazed by the kiss

"I know" Naruto says they then lay down and cuddle then they fall asleep in each others arms.

(Well Naruto already has a girl and she doesn't mind sharing what will happen next. Well as promised here is the harem list. Fem Percy, Annabeth, Silena, Thalia Clarisse, Bianica, Zoe, Rachel. Any ideas who you want to be in the harem or gender bender into the harem? (No guys or girls transformed into guys will be allowed) PM or review it and I'll see what I can do. Also they'll be a pole up until the fifth book of who you want to be the Oracle from Narutos world)


	5. Parents and Meeting a goddes

(Alright there are a few popular choices in the mix to add. By popular demand I'll be adding Athena (kinky if you ask me) Hestia, Artemis, Katie, Aphrodite (also kinky but it fits) Calypso, Reyna ,Gwen, piper and Fem Nico (sorry for those who didnt want another gender bend, but this was popular) Now I will be accepting TWO people from Narutos universe to be in the harem (besides Haku she's already on the list) From time to time if I see someone legible to be in the harem I will add them. So enjoy the choices and this chapter)

Andromeda was happy. Why you ask? Well she passed her Latin final and is on her way home with her friend Grover and her boyfriend Naruto. She will be spending one day with her mom before she heads to this camp for the summer. She isn't even sad she got expelled from Yancy Academy for 'starting' a fight with Nancy. The funny thing is Naruto got expelled too. How? He got caught trying to paint the principals office orange.

Right now they are taking a cab to her apartment (The bus ride is the same but Grover isn't panicking) to meet her mother. Naruto is kinda nervous to meet her, but Andromeda calms him down saying it will be fine. He calms down a little but is still nervous. When asked why he answered

"Who wouldn't be nervous in meeting their girlfriends mother for the first time?" He says And they laugh at him even the cab driver. Then a rain cloud appears above his head

"It isn't funny" He says

"It kinda is Naruto" Grover says

The rest of the cab ride was them laughing at Naruto

When they get there and knock on the door. They see the person they don't want to see Gabe. He is a world's class jerk. According to Andromeda he was a fine like the first thirty seconds they meet him then he showed his true colors.

"Hey kid got any money?" Gabe asks

They face fault. No welcome back just ask for money. With him? Sure why not.

"No I don't" She lies

Gabe raises an eyebrow "You took a cab about ten blocks away that's about 23 dollars paid with a..."

"I paid for it" Naruto interrupts

Gabe raises his eyebrow yet again at that "Now why would you do that?" Gabe asks then he notices there holding hands

He smirks "Oh I see"

"A gentlemen always pays for his lady Gabe, but you wouldn't know that would you" Naruto says with a smirk while Andromeda blushes

Gabe scowls "Whatever" He sees Naruto whisper something into Andromedas ear and sees her smile

"Gabe I'll give you some money but you have to let my friends play" Andromeda says

Gabe smirks "sure as long as he's prepared to lose his money"

She hands him the money and walks towards her room with Grover. She then turns around and sees Naruto wink at her. She turns back around and smiles. Looks like Gabe will have to learn the hard way not to play card with Naruto.

(Ten minutes later, Sallys POV)

I was expecting to see a lot of things today. Gabe and his buddy's wearing only there boxers crying with there clothes in front of them is not one of them. I ask where Andromeda is and he stops crying for a second And his eyes harden.

He points to her room "She's in there with her devil's luck of a boyfriend" He says

Boyfriend? I'm not sure if I heard him right. I'll see what he means when I go see her. I walk towards her door and when I open it I see her sitting next to a boy with blond sticky hair with a golden trench coat with orange flames on the bottom with black pants. Across from them is Gover. They are all laughing and inspecting things that I assume to be what the blond haired one won from the guys out there.

Andromeda then turns towards me and smiles "Mom!"

She gets up and walks towards me and hugs me "Oh Andra you've grown since Christmas"

"Thanks mom" I look behind her and I see The blond one smelling sadly at us I can only wonder why.

"Wgats this about a boyfriend I hear from Gabe?" I whisper in her ear deciding to tease her

She blushes but stops so she can introduce me to him

"Mom this is Naruto. Naruto this is my mom Sally" She says

He hold out his hand to me "Nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson" He says with a smile

'Well he's well mannered' I smile "Nice to meet you too Naruto. Andra has told me about you"

He smiles back "I hope there good things" He jokes

I chuckle "They are Mostly good. But your pranks are to funny to be bad"

He chuckles "At least some people laugh at my jokes"

I lean in to whisper into his ear "Just treat My daughter good Naruto, because if you don't I'll find you"

He smiles "I wouldn't dream of hurting her"

I smile "Good"

I lean back "Now can you tell me what you won from Gabe and his friends?"

He grins and shakes his head. He's won 1,450 dollars, the keys to his camero and various D.V.D.s

I shake my head "Well I hope this teaches him a lesson"

"Now Andra we have one day before we bring you to camp for the summer I was thinking we could go to Montauk for the night"

I see her eyes widen "Really?"

I nod "Awsome can Naruto and Grover come too?"

I nod "But you and Naruto don't try anything you hear?"

I see her face flush in embarrassment and Naruto chuckle at her joke

"Mom!" I hear her yell

"Glad to see im not the only one with a sense of humour" I hear Naruto say

"When are we leaving?" She asks

"As some as I get changed

(Five minutes later, normal POV)

We see Naruto, Andromeda, Grover and Sally driving Narutos New camero Montauk. They are talking about the camp from Grover and they are talking about school when...

Which reminds me Naruto. How did you get expelled from Yancy?" Andromeda asks

Naruto grins "Well I was trying to paint the Principals office orange when I got caught in the middle of the act and he caught me"

Andromedas eye narrow "What did you do? You normally wouldn't get caught"

Naruto smiles "What can I not just do it to not let my lady be alone next year?" Asks/ teases.

Her face turns red

"Serious man what did you Dao?" Grover asks

"You guys wanna know? They all nod including Sally who was listening in on the conversation

He counts done from three down to zero. They then here two booms one where Yancy Academy would be and a car next to them but that one was smaller

"That is why you NEVER expelled Naruto Uzumaki from your school" He says with a grin

They all look at him in disbelief "What did you do?" Grover asks

"I just planted an orange paint bomb in the Principals office and planted smaller ones in the radios of the cars to go off at the same time"

"that was no bomb. That was a nuke!" Andromeda says

Naruto just smiles and says nothing for the rest of the ride

(Ten minutes later)

They reach the cabin and they clean it for about ten minutes until it's cleaned. Then they see it only has a queen size bed and a bunk bed

"I'll sleep on there floor" Naruto says

"Naruto it's fine you can sleep with me" Andromeda says with a blush

Sally smiles "Ahh look at my baby growing up before my eyes" She says making Andromeda blush even more

Naruto looks at her "Are you sure?" He asks

She nods "Alright if your sure"

About an hour later they have everything set up and the sun is setting, so they decide to make a fire and just sit around make smore's and talk. When the moon is out and the the smore's are gone they begin to walk inside. Naruto just sits there while they walk inside

"You coming Naruto?" Andromeda asks

He turns around and smiles "Just give me a minute"

She nods and turns around to head inside. After a few minutes Naruto turns towards the fire

"Its nice to meet you Lady Hestia"He says surprising her

"How'd you know I was there?" She asks

Naruto smiles at her "I'm a ninja I just she sensed you in the fire. It's harder to do here but I can still sense people"

Hestia nods "I'm still wondering where your from, and how your still alive after so many years. I'm pretty sure Your the one that escorted Zoe to the hunters"

Naruto nods "I did. By the way how is she?" He asks

Hestia smiles at he's caringness for his friends "She is fine. Though she was never the same after she meet you. I think she has taking a liking to you"

Naruto smiles "I suspected she would, but I knew she wanted to join the hunt so I let her be"

Hestia nods then smiles "You know never in my immortal life have I seen anyone that cares so much for there friends as much as you do"

Naruto smiles sadly "Where I come from I had to cherish the friends I made, because they were so few"

"Why is that?" Hestia asks curious to why he didn't have a lot of friends

"Do you believe that if you are the leader of the village you should put it ahead of your family?" He asks

Hestia is perplexed with the question "I believe that you should put your family ahead of anything else not the other way around"

"That's what I thought. But then I learned as Hokage you have to put your villages needs ahead of your own" Naruto says

"You see twelve years ago there was a demon who attacked my home village it so happens that I was born on the same day. When the Hokage arrived he attacked the nine tailed Fox. He was the strongest shinobi that ever lived, but you can't kill a tailed beast. You can contain it. So the Hokage a child so it can be sealed, but at the cost of his life. He wanted the boy to be seen as a hero. But whenever the villagers saw him all they saw was the Fox not the hero who contains it. He was beaten, stabbed, poisoned, ignored and kicked out of the orphanage at age three. The kids didn't know about the nine tails, but there parents told them to stay away from him. They adopted there parents attitude. It was hard for him to make friends, but he never backed down. He always got back up no mater what. That boy..." He lifts up his shirt and channels chakra so the seal appears "... is me. I did learn something though. The Hokage couldn't ask another family for something he wouldn't do. So he used his own child. But I forgave him he was only doing his duty"

By this time Hestia is in tears. How can people treat a child like that. How can a father do that to his own child. Giving up there life before it even started. Her respect for the boy though has grown.

She then hears him sigh "Andromeda you can come out now. I know your there"

Hesitate eyes widen as Andromeda walks out from behind a tree. She didn't even sense her. 'I wonder if him and Artemis would get along' Hestia thinks.

Andromeda is still crying "Is that true?" She asks

Naruto nods "Yes. I understand if you want to leave me, because of it" He says sadly

Andromeda stops crying walks up to him and kisses him passionately. This surprises him and Hestia. When she stops kissing him she says

"I would never leave out Naruto" She says

Naruto smiles and kisses her "Thank you my Andra-Chan"

When he looks at her and sees she's blushing "Lady Hestia As much as I love talking to you I think Grover and Sally will get worried if we stay your to long"

Hestia nods "Yes. Well until we meet again Naruto" And with that she disappears into the fire which dies out as she leaves

As they enter the room they see Sally asleep and they see Grover laying down. They go to there bed and lay there cuddling until they fall asleep

(Naruto and Andromedas dream)

They both look around and see a storm is happening it seems like the sky is fighting the sea. They then look down the beach and see a horse and an eagle fighting eachother. The eagle is hurting the horse badly, but the horse is getting good hits of the eagle too. Just then they see the eagle is about to go in for the kill. There about to yell no when they fell Grover shake them up.

"Come on guys we gotta go" Grover says

"Why?" Andromeda asks

Naruto stands up and points towards the door "I smell bulls and death. I agree with Grover come on!"

They then get up and heads towards the car to head to camp.


	6. Repeating History

(Hi there just wanted to remind you who I add and take away from the harem list isn't final until They start to develop feelings for Naruto or they where originally on it. So if I see someone won't work out or doesn't fit I'll take them out. So far from PM's and reviews Ayame and Hinata are winning. By the way Naruto will eventually wield ALL elements. On another note major fight scene in this chapter and I'm new at them so hope you enjoy)

Naruto looks behind the car nervously. All of a sudden Naruto tenses and looks in front of the car "Sally watch out!"

Sally turns the wheel to move the car out of the way, but the car flips over and is stuck in a ditch. After a minute they get out of there daze

"Everyone all right?" Sally asks

"Yeah where fine" Grover says

Andromeda sees a horde of monsters approach them "Uhh guys we gotta go"

They then quickly get out of the car and run towards the hill. When Naruto turns around he sees they won't make it in time. He sighs

"Grover I trust you to get them to safety" Naruto says

Grover, Sally and Andromeda looks confused, But then looks at the horde and there eyes widen

"You can't! I won't let this happen exactly like last time. I won't see another friend die!" Grover says

"I won't let you leave me Naruto!" Andromeda yells

Naruto kisses her and smiles "I never said I was leaving you Andra-Chan"

"You guys should know I'll do anything for my friends. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it" Naruto says

They all cry for what there friend is doing for them. He then hands them each a celestial bronze kunai to defend them selves. He then turns around to face the horde.

He sees the numbers are about 150 monsters there are 50 hell hounds, 35 cyclops's, 35 giants, 30 and hyperions

'Hades why do you hate me?' Naruto thinks

The Hyperions charge in first. The ground freezing where there feet touch the ground. Naruto takes out his sword Void and concentrates to make a sword out of pure fire with his element manipulation. He charges at them and meets them half way. He stops twenty feet away and slashes his fire sword at them "FIRE WAVE!" As he says that out of the sword comes a wave of fire heading towards the Hyperions. The fire wave takes out seven and sets 8 on fire which kills them in seconds. He then charges at the remaining 5 and stabs the first one with Void and slashes at the others with his fire sword killing them instantly.

Next come the hell hounds. Which he's guessing there weakness is ice so he channels water and wind energy into the fire sword creating it into ice. He then stabs it into the ground which freezes thirty of them to such a degree they shattered once they were frozen. He then sees one try and bite him but he side steps and cuts its head off. He sees four charge him and he takes both swords and channels wind energy into Void. "Kenjutsu Style: Snow Storm!" As he says that the wind picks up and the temperature drops below zero. The remaining Hell hounds are frozen in place dead.

The cyclopses and giants charge together at him. He slams his hands on the ground and wooden spikes come out of the ground and they impale 30 of the Cyclops's and Giants. He then unsealed teens bronze kunai and kills the rest of the Cyclops's

He relaxes for a second before he tenses and looks behind him. He sees the minotaur choking Sally, but Sally disappear in a golden light. He's worried but he can tell she didn't die

He then runs towards them to make sure they don't die from the Minotaur. He then sees Andromeda jump on top of its back yank on its horn and fall off. She then sits down fumbles with the horn then stabs him in the heart with his own horn 'Can I say irony?' Naruto thinks. He then sees she is about to pass out and before Grover could get to her Naruto does.

"It's ok Andra-Chan. I got you" She nods and passes out

He turns to Grover "Lead the way" He says as he puts Andromeda on his back.

When thy pass the magical borders Naruto senses a soul in the pine tree. He decides to ask latter. He begins to follow Grover towards a big house. When they get closer he sees its a bigger than average house. When they reach the door and Grover knocks. He sees Chiron and a blond haired girl answer the door

"Hey Chiron had to come here earlier than expected" Naruto says

Chiron nods But sees that Andromeda is on his back, and he's covered in monster dust "What happened?" Chiron asks concerned about her

"She just passed out after fighting bull face. While I was fighting a horde of monsters for them to get to safety" Naruto says

Chiron, Grover and Annabeth are thinking the same thing 'They/we couldn't be more like me Thalia and Luke even if they tried'

"Well Naruto thanks to your effort they got to safety, but how many did you have to fight and what happened to her mother?"

Naruto and Grover take a pained expression "Andromedas mother was taking by someone most likely a God" Naruto says

"And how many did you fight?" He asks questioning if he wants to know

Naruto thinks for a second "About 150"

Chiron looks at him. While Annabeth has wide eye's. They look at Grover to see if he's lying to the

"There were that many he isn't lying" Grover says

"Before you guys say anything can we bring Andromeda to the sick bay?" Naruto asks

Chiron nods

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Now Naruto that was pretty reckless don't you think?" Chiron asks

Naruto shakes his head "Chiron you know I'll do anything for my friends, so nothing is to far for me to do for my friends. Now who is this with you Chiron?"

Chiron smiles "Naruto this is Annabeth"

Naruto smiles at her "It's nice to meet you Annabeth" Naruto says

Annabeth smiles back "Nice to meet you too Naruto" blushing barely enough for only Naruto to tell.

'I thought I have feelings for Luke, but here I am trying to hide a blush from a guy I just meet'

Naruto choses to ignore it and looks at Chiron "Do you mind telling Mr. D where I am from Chiron?"

Chiron nods "Why would it matter where your from Naruto?" Annabeth asks

Naruto looks at her "Well I'm not from around here. I am in fact from another dimension" He says

Chiron face palms while Annabeth eyes widen 'A whole new dimensions? So many questions to ask and to be answered'

"Annabeth you can ask your questions later right now we have to tell Mr. D about Naruto predicament"

Naruto shakes his head "There's no need Chiron I'm sure Dyonisus heard everything"

Just then Mr. D comes out from the shadows. "Well at least some demigods have a brain to know who I am. But how did you sense me?" Dyonisus asks shocking the other two at his presence.

"The dimension where I'm from have ninja who can do feats that seem impossible. One of these is sensing someone when they can't be seen. By the way how'd you like the battle?" Naruto asks

He smiles one of his rare smiles which shock the two even further. "I haven't seen a battle that interesting since the mysterious hero fought Enchidna and her kids. Now that hero is one I would like to meet!" Dyonisus says with so much emotions it looks like Annabeth and Chiron will faint

Naruto smiles "It's nice to meet a fan Dyonisus. Mysterious hero at your service"

Dyonisus and Annabeth eyes widen when he says that. Mr. D points a shaky finger at Naruto "Your the mysterious hero? The one who upstaged Hercules?"

Naruto nods "The jerk deserved to be upstaged after he betrayed a person who helped him"

This was news to Annabeth and Dyonisus all "Who was this person?" Annabeth asks

"It's not my place to tell you" Naruto says

They nod respecting the answers

"Dyonisus I would appreciate if you don't report me to Olympus yet at least until I get claimed"

Dyonisus nods respecting one of the only hero's he ever respected

"Oh before I forget I'm not immortal. Before I was sent to this time I was sent to the past by my mother to fix someone's destiny"

They are curious about who his mother is to have the ability to go back in time has not been down with any other demigod.

"Whoever your mother is she must be powerfull" Chiron says. The others nod in agreement

"Chair on can I talk to you and Mr. D alone?" Naruto says

Chiron was about to ask why when he sees the serious look on Narutos face. Chiron nods and tells Grover and Annabeth to leave for a minute while he talks to Naruto.

After they leave Naruto asks "Chiron can you tell me why I feel a soul stuck in that big pine tree?" Naruto asks

Chiron and Dyonisus tense when he says that "What do you mean?" Chiron asks

"Just like it sounds. There is a soul in that tree" naruto says

"So she may not be dead" Dyonisus says

"It seems so Mr. D" Chiron says

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks

Chiron sighs "You see Naruto not that long ago someone else was in your same position to protect her friends. They where chased all the way to that hill. She told them to go and shed hold them off. She fought hard but in the end she couldn't win. Just as she was about to die her father Zeus turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit strengthens the borders around the camp to this day" Chiron says finishing the girls tale

"What was her name?" Naruto asks

"Thalia" Dyonisus says

"Naruto I want you to try to contact her if you can. Ok?"

Naruto nods "But can this wait for morning?"

Chiron nods "Yes"

"Ok we'll do this in the morning" Naruto says

(Next morning Thalias tree)

"Alright Chiron I'll give it a go just don't move me ok?" Naruto says

Chiron nods "Well here I go" Naruto says as he touches the tree and losses consciousness.

When he wakes up he sees he's in a empty version of camp, but he hears someone crying. Naruto sighs 'Why does everything important he does there is a girl crying?' He thinks to himself.

He then reaches Zeus's cabin and he sees a girl crying. She is wearing roles jeans, a black leather jacket with a death to Barbie shirt underneath. When he gets next to her he holds her to comfort her. She is surprised that she is feeling someone else after so long.

"Please let you be real" She asks

Naruto smiles "I am"

She is shocked that he responds, but she then notices the position they are in then blushes.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" Naruto asks looking into her electric blue eyes

"I am Thalia. Daughter of Zeus"

(Hi there I wanted to say that the people will come over near the end of the fourth book and most if not all of them will be relayed to a Shinto God. So They will be able to get into camp no problem. I also wanted to say thanks for the support and stuff for this. When this is your first time attempting to write something like this it's good to know people like it. So peace until next chapter and enjoy life)


	7. Welcome to camp

(Hi there been some changes to the harem list. I feel like only one of the goddesses would actually be in Naruto harem, because part of her domain is family. So Hestia will be the only goddes who will be in the harem. Also the girls on the list have changed I agree with the to many girls things for two reasons one I want to make sure I keep there personality. I'm not that good of a writer yet to do to many girls. Two I have to leave some girls for the other guys. So at most I'll only be adding them if I can keep there personality in check and if I feel like they'd be good for Naruto. On with the story)

(Thalias POV)

I woke up today in my prison not expecting ally of things to happen like always. I did not expect this guy to just appear and comfort me when im crying because I'm alone. His names Naruto and he seems like a good guy.

I smile "You seem like a nice guy Naruto" I say

He smiles "I try my best" He says

"Do you mind telling me about yourself?" I ask

He smiles at me "Well since you asked nicely. I like ramen, my friends, people precious to me, Fox's and Training. I dislike those who abandon there friends, those who are arrogant because of there power or status, those who don't take there career seriously and the time it takes to cook ramen. My dreams for the future are to be the best male demigod who ever lived"

I take in what he says. 'He sounds very familiar to me' I think to my self.

"Well Naruto thanks for telling me. But I'm curious how did you know about me?" I ask

"Well do you want the part before I got here too or o my when Chiron told me?" He asks

"All of it" I say

"Well me and my friends Andromeda her mom Sally and Grover..."

My eyes widen "Grover! Is he alright?" I ask

He nods "Yes he's safe, but can I ask where you know him from?"

I nod "Yes him me Luke and Annabeth were going to camp together when a horde attacked us when we were about to make it. I told Grover to protect them while I defend them. I fell in battle by a Cyclops, but my dad turned me into a tree to save me, but I was alone"

I then start to cry, but he comforts me and says "I'll never leave you"

I blush at that "Thank you"

He smiles at me which makes me feel warm.

"You know" He begins "How you made it to camp is so much like mine it's scary"

I look at him "What do you mean?" I ask

"Well you see we were also attacked by a horde, but I told Grover to protect them while I hold them off. He told me he didn't want this to turn out like last time, but he said yes. He Andromeda and Sally headed up the hill while I held off the horde. The monsters probably thought easy win, but they didn't expect a demigod who wields all the elements to attack them"

My eyes widen at that "You can wield all the elements? How?" I ask

He sighs "Well you see im not from this world. I am actually from a different dimension"

He says shocking her, but she will ask about it later

"Well you see after I defeated them I turn around and see Sally disappear in a golden light. After that Andromeda passes out and I carry her to camp"

I feel jealous at that. Why do I feel jealous?

"When we passed a barrier I felt a soul stuck in a tree. When I asked Chiron about it He told me about you and well here I am"

"That is quite the story you have" I say

He nods "Well I should get back. Chiron is probably worried" He says

"You'll come back won't you?" I ask

He smiles "Of course I'll come back"

I smile at him "Good I'll see you later Naruto"

He nods and disappears leaving me alone again "Naruto I whisper to my self

(Outside world normal POV)

Naruto wakes up to see Chiron waiting for him

Naruto smiles "Hey Chiron how long was I in there?"

"You where in there for about four hours" Chiron says

"Wow that long huh. Well just so you know She is fine" Naruto says

Chiron smiles "That's good to hear"

"So Chiron can I get a tour of the camp while I wait for Andromeda to wake up?" Naruto asks

Chiron nods "Of course, but let me get a camper Orr two to show you around"

Naruto nods as they walk back to the big house. He waits while Chiron goes and gets the two campers. When he returns he sees two campers. One girl has Brown hair and brown eyes and is wearing a camp half blood shirt and jeans. She has a muscular build, but not to bulky. The other girl has Brown hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a camp half blood shirt too and blue jeans that fit her slim figure

"Ah Naruto meet Silena and Clarisse" Chiron says

The girl with blue eyes walks up to him "Hi I'm Silena and that's Clarisse" Silena says while pointing to Clarisse"

Naruto smiles "nice to meet you both"

"Shall we get on with the tour Naruto?" Silena asks

He smiles "Of course. You and Clarisse lead the way"

After they walk for a while they get to the cabins

"Listen up I'm only going to say this once" Clarisse says

"There are twelve cabins each one represents a different main olympian God. Depending on who your parent is. Is where you live. Now that that's out of the way it's time for your initiated" She makes a grab for Naruto.

But she didn't expect for him to go of in to smoke and the feeling of a blade on the back of her neck

"I don't think I like to be initiated" Naruto says

Silena and Clarisse eyes widen. They didn't even see him move! And what was that smoke?

"Naruto can I ask what that smoke?" Silena asks

Naruto smiles at her "Well since you where nice enough to give me a tour I'll tell you. Even though Mr. D will tell everyone in a few days anyways. Where I come from control the elements using chakra which is spiritual energy. With that people can do jutsus and world elements. Most can only do one or two, but I can do them all. Back to the smoke that was a Shadow Clone, which is a solid copy of yourself but dispels after one hit"

They stare at him 'Chakra, Shadow Clones? Who is this guy' Both girls think

After the tour he went back to the big house to wait for Andromeda to wake up. After two more days she wakes up. She was depressed to hear her mother didn't make it. She said she is fine, but Naruto can tell she isn't. They are currently at a table on the porch after a talk with Mr. D.

"So Andromeda how are you adjusting?" Chiron asks

"I'm fine Chiron" She says

Chiron smiles "Good. Well we should give you the tour then" He says roaming out of his wheelchair.

(Hey there I'm going to combine two chapters from the book her, but to make it up I'll make my own)

As Chiron gives the tour Naruto sees Andromeda paying attention trying to see everything here has to offer. They are just finishing up the tour when they see Annabeth in front of the Hermes cabin

"Ah Annabeth will you show them there cabin? I have masters archery to attend" Chiron asks

"Sure Chiron" Annabeth says

They walk towards an old style kind of cabin. The only normal looking one in the entire camp. When they are about to enter they stop for a sec to look in.

They see a lot of kids with blond hair and upturned noses. They also see the mischief in there eyes

'I'll have a lot of fun here' Naruto thinks to himself

"Well don't just stand there" Annabeth says

They both walk in and are greated by an older kid there with blond hair about sixteen.

"Hi there the names Luke" The now identified Luke says

Naruto smirks and decides to make himself known as a prankster. Andromeda sees this and smiles. He then coats his hand in the electricity elements and hides it with a genjutsu.

"Nice to meet you" Naruto says before he takes his hand and shakes it

As he shakes his hand Luke stiffness as the electricity goes through his body. He doesn't even know how.

After the hand shake is done he smells his hand burning. "What the check was that?" He asks while two people who look exactly the same have wide smiles to see a fellow prankster

"Oh that will be explained at dinner" Naruto says

Luke nods But worries to see another prankster. He then turns to Andromeda

"And who are you?" Luke asks

Andromeda smiles "I'm Andromeda"

"The names Luke. You'll be sleeping over there on the floor. Sorry but there's only room for one so you'll have to share" Luke says

Naruto shrugs while Andromeda blushes a deep red

"Come on I'll show you the volleyball court" Annabeth says

They nod and follow her out Andromeda still slightly embarrassed.

"What was that Naruto?" Annabeth asks

"What was what" Naruto asks innocently

Annabeth rolls Her eyes "You know what I mean

"It's just a harmless prank. Don't worry it will be explained at dinner" Naruto says

Annabeth isn't satisfied with the answer but decides to wait until dinner. As they walk around they walk near a red painted cabin with a nasty paint job.

"Well a newbie" A voice says behind them

"Good to see you again Clarisse" Naruto says without looking around

They turn around and see Naruto was right. There was clarisse standing behind them

"I hope your not thinking about 'initiating' Andromeda here" He says releasing some killing intent directed at her. She starts to sweat a little and Annabeth sees this and raises an eyebrow.

She backs away in defeat "Of course not"

She says this and Annabeth eyes widen. No one's ever beat Clarisse, and he beat her without even touching her. Who is this guy?

(5 Hours Later)

They finished the tour again with no more problems. They finished up and learned Annabeths mother is Athena. They then head back to there cabins for dinner. They see Luke with a bag

"Hey I stole you some toiletries" He says with a smile

Andromeda looks uneasy, but Naruto smiles "Thanks" They both say

"No problem just be ready for dinner"

They nod and the cabin begins to file out

"11 fall in" Luke says

They sit at there table in seniority. So ofcourse Naruto and Andromeda are dead last. They receive a goblet.

"Tell it what you want. It's magic so it fills with whatever you want. Non alcoholic ofcourse" Luke says

They nod. Naruto fills with Pepsi, and Andromedas fills with blue cherry coke.

When they are giving there food Naruto asks one of the Nymphs for something only she hears. She nods her head and she comes back with a bowl of ramen. Naruto was so gratefull he hugged her. Much to her embarrassment.

When they are done getting there food they get up and offer to the gods Wich Naruto warned Andromeda before hand. When it is Narutos turn the flames turn black with a small galaxy in the middle, but that only last two seconds. He turns around and sees other people saw it by there expressions.

When he and his cabin mates are done eating Mr. D stand up to make a announcement.

"Yes well remember that capture the flag is this Friday and we have two new campers today. Ally Johnson and Naruto Uzumaki"

Chiron leans in and tells him something

"My mistake Andromeda Jackson"

With he was done they were lead by the Apollo cabin for a sign along. Mr. D stayed for two songs before leaving. When Naruto looks to his left he sees Andromeda smiling and laughing. She seems at home. He takes and arm and puts it around her shoulder. When he looks towards the fire he sees the smiling face of Hestia.

(Sorry for the late chapter. I have school now so less updates. Don't worry I won't stop writing its just I have less free time. Also if you spam a request for people I'll take them out and just make a different story about them later. HAREM LIST Andromeda, Thalia, Annabeth, Clarrise, Silena, Bianica, Zoe, FemNico, Rachel, Calypso, Katie

Hero's of Olympus: Piper, Hazel, (Jason with Reyna, and Frank with Gwen(Sorry))

Naruto world: FemHaku, Kin, Ayame (More to come possibly) Any way this is the HAREM LIST for now so enjoy and wait for the next chapter)


	8. Capture the flag and an old friend

(Greetings and salutations my readers. I would like to thank you for the support. I would also like to say Naruto will return to the Elemental Nations, but only for a few days at most. I have decided he will have all Bloodlines too. By the way I'll be skipping the Underworld part. With that information Read On)

Naruto and Andromeda have been doing a good job of settling into camp. It was a little difficult at first, but they got used to it.

Andromeda and Naruto can tell the head councilors are trying to see who there godly parent is, but they haven't had much luck. Andromeda wasn't really good at anything besides canoeing. Naruto is a different story. Everything he does he does better than the instructors and always beats his challengers. That included swordsmanship. Many people were not expecting him to just easily beat Luke The best swordsman in the last hundred years.

Naruto has been talking to Thalia everyday. She has become very interested where he's from. They also just talk about them selves. On the second day he talked to her he told her about Kyuubi, and how he was treated. She cried for ten minutes. When he asked if she sees him differently she replies

"Of course my. All I see is Naruto Uzumaki"

He smiles and hugs her seeing the blush on her face.

Right now we see them and Grover sitting at the end of the pier talking to him.

"So Grover hows your dream coming?" Naruto asks

Grover flinched "The council says they need more time to tell if it was adequate or not"

Naruto nods "Grover even if they say no. Don't let that get in the way of your dream"

Andromeda nods "He's right Grover. Don't let a council decide for you"

Grover smiles "Thanks guys. I needed that"

After that they begin to talk about the major Greek gods and Wich ones were better. After awhile they decided to group back later.

We see them later sitting at the dinner table there is more excitement then usual. Today was the day for capture the flag.

"Hero's! You know the rules. No maiming. Prisoners cannot be bound or gagged and the creek is the border. Have fun!" Chiron says

They all get set up for the game with little problems. Naruto walks over towards Annabeth

"What's the plan?" He asks

She frowns "We can't have a perfect plan until we see what they do first"

"If it's to hard to see I can make a torch Annabeth"

She raises an eyebrow though no one but Naruto can see it "How you plan on that?"

"Before I do it remember. I don't know my parent, but it's my mom"

She nods. He picks up some dry sticks and unseals some cloth to burn, then lots it on fire shocking her and those around.

"Here" He says with a grin.

"That only solves half of the problem. Now we need data" Annabeth says

He grins at her "Annabeth. What if I told you I could get us data"

Her eyes narrow "How you plan on that Naruto?"

(Somewhere in the US hunters camp minutes before)

(Zoes POV)

I and my fellow hunters were sitting at our table eating our meal when I see my lady step out of her tent holding a letter.

"My lady what is that?" I ask pointing at the letter

Artemis takes a breath "Well Zoe I just received a letter from Chaos" She says letting that sink in

Every Hunter who is listening eyes widen including mine.

"What does it say?" I ask hesitantly

Artemis frowns "Well the letter says we should watch Camp Half bloods annual capture the flag game"

"But we hate it there! Why would she want us to watch?" One of my fellow hunters protests

Artemis looks at everyone "She said she wanted one of you to see a old friend"

Now it was time for us to frown 'an old friend' What could that mean?

Artemis continues "I for one see no down side to this, and its an easy request"

At this point almost all the hunters frown. Which one of them would have a friend at that camp. Among these people are Zoe.

We see Artemis summon a giant crystal ball big enough for all to see. When the orb focused in I see all the campers setting up for there game. The sun just set so it is kinda dark to see anyone

After everyone is set up and they begin walking the orb focuses on two figures that are in the front

"What's the plan?" I hear a male say

The one next to him frowns "We can't have a perfect plan until we see what they do first"

"If it's to hard to see I can make a torch Annabeth"

The one now known as Annabeth raises an eyebrow "How you plan on that?"

"Before I do it remember. I don't know my parent, but it's my mom" I think to my self why would that be important?

The girl nods. He picks up some dry sticks and some cloth appears warped it around the sticks and then lights it on fire shocking her and those around.

"Here" He says with a grin.

"That only solves half of the problem. Now we need data" Annabeth says

He grins at her "Annabeth. What if I told you I could get us data" He saws looking towards her.

We finally see him for the first time and I can't help but feel like I know him. The warm yet mischievous grin he was on his face. I decide to take a drink out of my drink which is water in a glass cup.

Her eyes narrow "How you plan on that Naruto?"

I froze. And accidentally break my cup. Did she just say Naruto?

The hunters and Artemis look at me in concern while on fixes my hand.

"What's wrong Zoe?" One Hunter asks me

I use my non injured hand and point shakly at the orb

"Did she say Naruto?" I asks

She looks at me then nods.

I look at him again and see it IS Naruto. My eyes widen confusing the other hunters except for Phone the only Hunter I told who helped me get here. I see her eye me and

"Are you sure it's THAT Naruto Zoe?" Phone asks asks me

I nod "There's no doubt he is that Naruto. No one else has whisker marks and blond hair" I say confusing every Hunter there and Artemis just look at me

"Zoe what are you talking about?" Artemis asks

"Well you see when I was traveling to join the hunt I didn't come here alone. You see Naruto brought me here to help me"

She frowns "What are you talking about Zoe? He surely must have died by now"

I look at her "That's what I thought too, but it doesn't seem like it. He is probably the only decent male I have ever meet" I finish

"And how is he different from the rest?" A Hunter asks angrily

I look at her "He is different Gwen. He could've used my situation to his advantage. He didn't he helped me here and didn't want anything in return. He defended me against some of the strongest monsters. While I retreated with one of his clones"

Artemis looks at me "Zoe that sounds like that one hero"

I smile at her "That's because I've is that hero"

Her eyes widen at that before she calms down "Zoe if this was normal I'd say I don't believe you, but I believe you because of what he did just under a week ago" She says

The hunters and I look at her

"What did he do?" I asked intrigued to see what he did now

Artemis has that far away look "Well you see Zoe. When he was on his way to camp with his friend, her mother and Grover they where attacked by a horde of 250 monsters" As she says that every hunters eyes widen.

"When he saw there was no escape unless they fought, so he stayed behind to fight them" The hunters and my eyes widen.

"As you can tell he succeeded in beating them and is safely at camp" Artemis finishes and looks back at the orb. We all do the same, but stay in stunned silence.

(Woods of camp half blood same time)

"... so all I have to do is send some clones and transform them into objects, then dispel them to get the information" Naruto says

Annabeths eyes widen "Naruto that's genius are you sure your not Athenas son?"

Naruto chuckles "I'm sure, and if you guys mind I'd like to explained about my abilities later"

They all nod as he creates some clones to spy on the enemy team.

After about five minutes after the horn is sounded he gets a rush of information. He grins

"Alright there are twenty people in the main group heading towards us from the center. There is a group of eight flanking from the right and seven from the left. There is about three guarding the flag"

Annabeth smiles "Alright we'll have five groups. Group A will have fifteen people and will fight the center group. Group B will have ten and attack the right group. Group C will have ten and attack the left. Group D will have eight and they will defend the flag. Finally Group E who will be Naruto and two of his choosing will go after the flag since this plan is thanks to him" They all nod in agreement

After the group's are set up Naruto, Andromeda and Annabeth head out. They soon hear the sounds of battle. They agree the trees would be faster. Naruto offers to carry them to go faster. They agree but not without blushing. He creates two shadow clones then takes to the trees.

They soon see the flag. And Naruto Being Naruto decides to prank the other team.

He makes another shadow clone, then he transforms it into the enemy's flag then switches it with the real one using his superior speed to not get noticed. When they make it to the creek he dispels the clone surprising the defenders and then crossing the creek winning the game.

They are to busy celebrating they don't notice a he'll hound until Naruto senses it. All the celebrating dies down right as he's about to stab it and kill it it gets a good slash against Andromedas arm and she falls into the creek

Annabeths eyes widen "Di immortal. That was a he'll hound from the fields of punishment. There not suppose..."

"Someone summoned it. Someone inside the camp"

Naruto goes and checks to see if Andromedas arm is fine. To his surprise it is healing by it self. He stands back up. Just as he's about to say something a green strident appears above her head.

He smiles "Well Andra-Chan. Seems like we know who your father"

She smiles back "Yeah"

They turn to see a stunned looking camp, but they begin to kneel then Naruto grins and takes there example.

"All hail Andromeda Jackson. Daughter of storms and the ocean. Hail daughter of Poseidon God of the sea" Chiron says.

Right as he finishes a above Naruto head as well. He's symbol is the galaxy.

They all gulp in fear.

"Chiron She never had a demigod child has she?" Annabeth asks

"No. Not until now" He takes a breath "All hail Naruto Uzumaki son of Chaos. The universe and space. All hail Naruto son of the universe goddess.

(And done. Sorry for the late chapter. School and I was sick. I know no excuse is a good one, but I just couldn't do it while I was sick. In other news Naruto will go back in time one more time in this book before the sea of monsters. If you can guess when and who he'll save before then I'll give you a prize. Thanks for reading and see you next time)


	9. Quest to home

(Hey I'm back sorry for the wait had to make a few decisions here and there so expect delay from now on sorry just need to see what to change what not too. You know the usual deal. Any ways enough rambling on with the story)

Naruto has spent the last few days getting adjusted to the new Chaos cabin that he now lived in.

The cabin itself in his opinion was pretty cool. The outside was a metallic black color with stars that glinted at night. Above the cabin was a small scale model of the universe above the roof of the cabin. Inside the cabin three of the walls are painted like the milky way galaxy, and one wall is painted so it has the nine bijuu on it. The floor is made of glass and is enchanted so it's and endless void of stars. The ceiling is of the sky. There are nine beds. Each with a different number above it. There are hidden rooms under the cabin that has an environment that suites each of the nine bijuu. Finally there are ten guest rooms that are plain waiting to be decorated.

All in all Naruto likes his new home, but it's lonely. He can guess that each bed is meant for the containers of the bijuu or the human form of the bijuu. Naruto plans on using seals to make the bijuu environments endless so they can go full form when they want to.

He just woke up from a disturbing dream.

(Narutos dream)

We see Naruto walking towards the mizukage building when all of a sudden the building explodes and he sees Yagura in his bijuu form destroying kiri and everyone in it. He tries and stops him but can't move. When he turns back towards the tower he sees a man in an orange mask with the sharingan a blazing looking at Yagura. He then turns towards Naruto and rushes him with a kunai. Right as he's about to hit him the dream shatters.

(End dream)

The dream is weird, but he can tell its important. If it concerns his siblings then it's important.

Which reminds him of how the campers reacted to him telling the truth of what he is and how he was treated at his home because of it to the campers. At first they where confused and didn't know how to react. After awhile they accepted it and see him as himself.

Naruto hears a knock at the door and answers it. He sees Dionysus standing.

"Hello Lord Dionysus how are you?" Naruto asks putting sarcasm on the "Lord" part

He smirks "I'm doing well boy, but your wondering Why I'm here. I'm here to tell you you have been ginvin a quest by your mother and the gods"

Naruto eyes widen "I can guess the one from my mother but What's the one from the gods?"

"The gods want you to help Andromeda get Zeus's master bolt back before the solstice. And your mother wants you to go to your world and save one of your siblings Yagura" Dionysus says

Naruto nods "I know who he is. He is the fourth mizukage. I suppose the rumors are true then"

"What rumors if you don't mind me asking"

Naruto looks at him "Well you see Dyonisus Yagura is the current modulate of kirigakure, but for the past decade or so there has been a civil war. You see he started killing of anyone with a bloodline, because he didn't want anyone to oppose him. People started to rebel against him, but some people mostly his friends say he'd never do the things he's done. They say he's controlled by someone and I believe that too"

Dyonisus takes a thoughtful look "Well normally you'd take two people on a quest with you, but if you don't want to that's up to you because it is much more dangerous. And plus you'll be joining Andromeda once you finish your quest. So you'd have to send them back then meet up with them. Either way choose is up to you"

Naruto nods "I'm sure the gods would want me to bring two people along to see my world I assume. But I'll do it for personal reasons so yes I'll bring two companions"

Dyonisus nods "Very well head to the Oracle and receive your prophecy then choose your companions"

(Big house attic)

Naruto just climbed up the ladder to the attic and is taking everything in. There are trophies from monsters and adventures that demigods have been on all over the place. He sees a mummy like creature sitting on a tripod Stoll by the window.

As he approaches he hears it "I am the Oracle of delphine. Approach seeker and ask"

Naruto hears a snake like voice in his head say as green mist surrounds the Oracle.

"What is my destiny?" Naruto asks

_"You shall go to kiri and help your family"_

_"You shall meet some friends along the way"_

_"Masked man rise or fall by your hands"_

_"And though love and war a way is found"_

(Ten minutes later)

Naruto is looking for his friends to bring with him. He thinks over the prophecy. He already has one line down and a good thing he was going to bring them along anyway to.

He sees them by the docks by the lake. As he gets near they see him.

"Hey Naruto how are you doing?" Silena asks

"Good. I was going to ask you something" He says

"What is it?" They both ask

He smiles "I was wondering if you'd like to help me on my quest?"

They widen there eyes "you'd want my help?" Silena and Clarisse ask

He nods "of course I'd want your help you guys are my friends"

"What about Andromeda and Annabeth" Clarrise asks

"They have there own quest. Besides I'd like to learn more about you guys" He says with a smile

They both blush lightly at that

"Well meet up in an hour. Oh and we'll have to change how you wear clothes on this quest"

"What why?" They ask

"Well you see we are going to where I'm from" They widen there eyes at that "And its basically like historical Japan"

Silena calms down "Well I always wanted a kimono, but why are we going?"

Naruto smiles a little "Well you see one of my family members and is being controlled by a man that I will stop"

They nod "When do we leave?" Clarisse asks

"In two hours"

They nod "What would you like for your clothing"

"Can I have a blue kimono with white flowers?" Silena asks

"I'll just take whatever battle clothes you have when we leave" Clarisse says

He nods to them both and hands Clarisse black ANBU clothes.

(One hour thirty hours later)

Naruto is walking up to Thalias tree, because he wants to inform her He won't be back for awhile. As he enters the tree he sees Thalia waiting for him.

He smiles "Hey Thalia hows it going?"

She smiles "Nothing much"

Naruto looks at her "Thalia I won't be coming back for awhile because I was issued a quest to go to my world to save my brother"

She looks sad but nods "Alright, but promise you'll be back"

He smiles "I promise. Now I should be on my way"

Right as he's about to leave he feels a pair of hands wrap around him and a pair of lips on his. He's surprised but returns the kiss. When they stop kissing they separate.

"I know you have a girlfriend already, but I'm fine with sharing and I know she is too"

He smiles "I'll see you soon Thal-Chan"

She smiles at the nickname not even noticing the feminine figure behind her.

When he is out of the tree he has a smile on his face and his eyes closed. Not noticing the two figures approaching him.

"What's with the smile Naruto?" Silena asks

He smiles towards her "Just got done talking to Thalia., and when I was done she kissed me" he says

There eyes widen, But already knowing he can talk to her because he told them and only them Annabeth, Andromeda and Grover.

"Whyed she kiss you if your already in a relationship!" Silena almost yells taking relationships seriously

He holds up his hands "Andra-Chan already knows this might have happened and she's fine with sharing whoever loves me too"

That seems to have calmed Silena and Clarisse down, but he can see there in deep thought.

"Well we should get going"

They nod and he tells his mom he's ready and feels the familiar towels in his stomach before his surroundings get replaced with a forest and the air smells cleaner.

They take a second to admire the beauty of the place outside kiri.

"Wow this place is pretty, and its clean" Silena says Clarisse nods in agreement

"Well seems like my mom wanted me to have help from one of my friends from here"

They look at him "What do you mean Naruto?"

He smiles at them "Oh it's nothing that you won't see in a few minutes"

They accept the answers. As they walk on a path that Naruto just follows. When asked why he says he's following the chakra. After a few minutes of walking they reach an opening in a cliff side.

When they enter they are greeted by two figures. One is a man with black hair and black eyes and the other is a girl with mint green hair and orange eyes.

He smiles while Silena and Clarisse are on guard

"Its nice to see you again Itachi-San, Fu-Chan"

(What do you think? Who is the feminine figure that Thalia will meet? How is Itachi alive? Why is Fu here? Who else is alive? All of this will be answered in the next chapter. Till next time)


	10. Kirigakure Ark

(Hey there people. I would like to say that this story is far more successful than what I anticipated. I would like to thank you for the support. Also starting next chapter at the end I'll respond to any questions and put them at the end of the chapter. So if you don't like that just don't read it. Also I've finalized the harem list and will not repost it, but will say it's mostly stays the same with a few changes. Also NO lemons until at least book three or four. With that enjoy the read)

Naruto looks at the two figures now known as Itachi and Fu.

"So Fu-Chan and Itachi-San do you know why I'm here?" Naruto asks

Fu and Itachi nod "Yes Naruto-kun. Your mother has told us and to say Chomei wasn't surprised would be an understatement. He almost had a heart attack hearing your her son" Fu says

Naruto smirks "Same here. I never expected to be the one related to them and the sage of six paths"

She nods "So what's the plane and who are these guys?"

Naruto smiles "Well these two are Silena daughter of Aphrodite, and Clarisse daughter of war. Silena Clarisse this is Fu"

They smile and wave at eachother "Nice to meet you"

Naruto clasps his hands together "Alright introductions done. Now the plane. Ok I think I should send some clones to do recon and we attack at night when there defences are low. We then sneak past the guards to the late tower. I'll go after Yagura while you guys hold off the guards. I will restraint him with my mokuton. Then I will then attempt to free Yugara of the masked man control with the help of Silena here. After that I will fight the masked man and try to kill or cripple him"

They nod "Sounds like an ok plane" Clarisse says

After they are done with battle preparations they head out to rest up to fight.

On his way back Naruto meets two people he knew he'd see again one day.

He smiles "Good to see you again Haku-Chan and Zabuza-San" He says as they seep out of the wall.

_(Flashback wave mission)_

Naruto looks up at the black haired beauty to the side of him that he is currently helping pick herbs for Zabuza.

"So Haku who are you picking these for?" Naruto asks

Haiku smiles "They are for my precious person so they can heal faster"

"Is that person Zabuza?" He asks and sees she stiffness and reaches for a sermon

He holds his hands up "Its cool I'm not going to hurt you"

"How can I trust you?"

He smiles "Because Haku-Chan. Like you I don't fight without reason. And plus I have information that you and Zabuza will find useful" He says as he hands her a letter

(Next day)

Baku and Zabuza walk into the same clearing and they see Naruto leaning on a tree

"So you considered my offer then" Naruto asks

They nod "Yes, but how will we go about the fight on the bridge?" Zabuza asks

Naruto smirks "I'll make two blood clones and have them use a true Henge on them and then put your personality into them"

"What's the difference between a blood clone and a water or shadow?" Zabuza asks

Naruto smiles sadisticly "Why don't I show you"

He then creates a blood clone and then stabs it in the thigh, but it doesn't pop. Much to Zabuza's and Haku's surprise. No instead the clone falls to a knee holding in a scream as he bleeds.

"Sadistic bastard" The clone mumbles before dispelling

"So" Naruto says looking at them "Do we have a deal?" He asks extending his hand

Zabuza smiles though his mask and reaches for his hand

_(End Flashback)_

Naruto smiles at them and sees they haven't changed

"How have you been Zabuza? Haku-Chan?"

Haul smiles "We are doing good Naruto-Kun"

Zabuza looks at him and you can see the edges of his mouth because of how big hi smile is

"We are doing fine Gaki. And you'll be glad to hear you made your mark on the world"

Naruto smiles "Whatever do you mean Zabuza?"

Instead of answering he hands him a small black book "Page 289"

Naruto opens the book to the page and sees his picture

Name: Naruto/Heir to the six paths

Rank:SS

Height: 4'10

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blond

Shinobi Rank: Genin

Allegiance: None

Description: Blonde genin more than meets the eye. Said to have the legendary dojutsu the Renigan. Defeated Orochimaru and the one tailed sand raccoon. Said to wield all elements and is a master at there manipulation. Can summon toads and possibly other summoning animals. Mastered the Rasengan and completed it by adding his element to it. RUN ON SITE do not engage unless absolutely necessary.

Naruto chuckles "They must of forced Kakashi and Jariya to tell them My true strength to get this"

Zabuza and Haku chuckle with him "I believe so"

"Anyway Naruto-Kun what has happened since you left?"

Naruto smiles "Well why don't you see"

He says as he takes out a piece of chakra paper

It instantly splits into nine pieces. One becomes so wet it almost turns into water. Another crumbles into a very small ball the size of a pin tip. Another instantly puffs up into flames. Another turns into solid rock, while another turns into sand. Another turns into wood. Another turns into ice. The last two one turns to light and the other darkness, then they converge into one masking the yin-yang sign.

They all seem surprised even Naruto

"Well those five are new"

"What do you mean Gaki?" Zabuza asks while still comprehending what just happened

"Well I already knew the others but Ice, Sand, Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang. So yay more training my elements"

They both nod dumbly

(Hour before attack)

Naruto standing up in a tree waiting to strike kirigakure, and save the mizukage from his own fate. As he waited he tells someone land next to him.

Naruto smiles "You know Itachi I never thought I'd see the day you and I fight alongside eachother"

Itachi looks at him and smiles a little "Me either, but after your deal with me how could I say no?"

Naruto smiles "Don't worry well be gone of this world very soon, and on to a more... peacefull world. Nor one ridden with war and conflict. Or at least not one one this kind of scale"

"So are you ready to stop this pointless civil war and bring peace to kirigakure?" Itachi asks

Naruto nods "let's do this"

With than using his recently acquired yin element he darkens the area to make it almost pitch black to the enemies, but clear to his allies.

Naruto then jumps to the ground and takes Clarisse and Silena over the wall and into enemy territory.

As they land Naruto turns to them

"Stay by me and you'll have a better chance to survive"

They both nod, but are a little scared

They run for awhile and see that the mizukage tower is only fifty feet away. When all of a sudden three figures appear with swords drawn. The two weaker of the three attack Silena and Clarisse while the tougher of the three attacks Naruto.

"So we get swordsman? Good" Naruto says

As he's enemy charges him he takes out his sword while Clarisse takes out her spear and Silena takes out her knives.

Naruto ducks under the guys swing with his sword, and he gets up and stabs him in the heart ending the battle quickly.

He looks over at Clarisse and Silena and sees them on there knees eyes wide looking at there now dead walks over to them.

"Are you guys ok?" He says putting a hand on either of there shoulders.

They both shake there heads

He sighs "Is this your first kill?" They nod

He nods "Just know that even though you killed someone you did it to save others, and as long as you don't take pride in killing people you'll be fine. After all emotions are what makes us human. You can't stop those"

They both relax and stand up slowly

"Thanks" They both say

He smiles "Don't mention it"

They then stand up and go to the Mizukage tower to complete there quest.

When they get there they silently knock out the guards without alerting the others. When they get to the Mizukages office they see him standing by the window looking out over his village and the various battles.

"So your here? Well it's time for you to die then"

"Ahh don't be like that Yagura. After all we brothers have to stick together. Plus can't have you killing my brother Isobu" now can I?"

"You'll have to fight me first!" Yagura says

He stabs Naruto in the heart with a kunai and sees him cough up blood, but then something weird happens. He smirks and shakes his head.

"Works every time"

He then poofs away as Yagura is wrapped up in wood that is suppressing his and his bijuu chakra.

"I hope this works. Now Silena!" Naruto says

"Yagura we know your in there. Don't let him control you break free!" Silena says

"No! I'm not under control. This is what I want!"

"No it isn't. What kind of leader would get rid of his own army? This isn't you and you know it!" Clarisse and Silena say at the same time with as much emotion as possible

Yagura blinks slowly then blinks again.

"Did that really happen?"

Naruto sighs then smiles

"There's no time to explain. Now I have a deal with you. We have to make everyone believe your dead, so we have to create an explosion. Now after that you have a choose.

You can come with me to a new world and start over, or wonder around the elemental nations trying to hide from people who will kill people like us"

Yagura thinks for a moment thene extends his hand to him

"I think I've done enough damage to this world enough and I like the prospect of a new life"

Naruto smiles "Good now now hold on because this is going to be a blast"

As he says that he places a seal Wich will explode the whole tower. Then teleported using a Hirashin gets away to a safe distance

(Next day)

Naruto is glaring across the field towards the masked individual that caused this whole mess in the first place. He looks at him with utter hatred.

"You got anything to say to me?" Naruto says

While he says that he makes a sealless blood clone and switches places with it up in the trees. He slowly makes his way behind the masked man.

"You are becoming a nuisance and I'll kill you my self. 9 tails Fox be damed we can wait" He lunges towards Naruto successfully staving him with a black rod.

'Naruto' coughs up blood and acts surprised by his speed. Just as 'Naruto' is falling to the ground the masked man feels a seal be placed on his back and he can't move

"What?" He asks

Naruto chuckles as his clone disappears.

"As you see you fell for the same trick as Yagura. You can't always rely on things to go your way. Now look at you paralysed and every drop of chakra slowly being taken away from you. Killing you will only buy us a few years, but it is worth it. See you Hades" He says not hearing his screams and curses because he shunshined away

(Narutos meeting place)

He walks up and sees all his friends waiting for him.

"Well Zabuza I see you decided to come with us"

Zabuza nods "Well I think it's time for a change and what better place?"

Naruto nods "Well I think it's time to go don't you think?"

They nod "Well mom can you bring my ninja friends to my apartment and give them books on the laws there and bring Silena and Clarisse here to camp. And bring me to Grover Annabeth and Andromeda please"

As he says that they all begin to flicker away, but then Haku and Fu come over and kiss him on the cheeks and the three disappear with a smile on there faces.


	11. Reunions

(Hey there people. I have seen good questions so far and I will answere at the end of the chapter. Right now more important matters. I have decided after I finish this story before I move onto the sea of monsters. I'm going to try some ideas that popped into my head. One is a Naruto and Total Drama crossover. Another is a teen titan and Naruto crossover. Another is a plain Naruto story. And the last one no one has ever done before. A Naruto and Maze runner crossove. I'll give details the popular ones. If anyone would like to try the Maze runner one go ahead, but I'll still do it. Tell me how you feel about these ideas. Remember this doesn't mean I'll stop this series, but I want to expand my horizons. With that on with the story!)

As Naruto begins to see his surroundings he realizes he's at a train station. When he regains his bearings he sees a train stop at the platform. When the doors open he sees Grover Annabeth and Andromeda step out of the train and head towards what he assume to be the golden gate bridge.

When he sees them walk towards it He decides to prank them. Casting his personal jutsu "One With The Shadows" he turns invisible. As they walk towards the bridge he casts a genjutsu on them. Around them they don't see anyone, but they hear children laughing, and a fog hangs by there feet.

When the made it to the bridge he senses a monster but can't tell where so he channels chakra to his feet and walks up the bridge still invisible whene he gets to the observation deck he waits for them. After they got there they stayed for awhile until they got an announcement that says they will be closing in ten minutes. That is when he sensed her. Enchidna the "Bane" of hero's. He also sees her lap dog Chimera. He decides to wait to reveal himself.

When he sees that it was just him his friends and Enchidna and Chimera he makes a shadow clone and has it go behind her and Chimera.

As soon as the family and the guard in the elevator go down the Chimera begins to snarl and bark at them.

"Ok sonny now is the time" Enchidna says

Just then the Chimera dog form turns into its full blown Chimera form scaring Grover Annabeth and Andromeda. What shocks them more is the fact that a golden cloaked figure appears in front of them.

"N-Naruto?" Andromeda asks

Enchidnas eyes harden "You!"

Naruto grins "That's right and I'm back and better than ever"

Enchidna points at him "You I will kill slowly"

Naruto smirk grows bigger "Heres a tip. A true ninja sticks to the shadows" He says cryptically

When they see the confused look on her face turn to shock they look down to see a sword sticking though her stomach and a kunai sticking out of Chimeras skull.

"Well that was boring" Naruto says making them sweatdrop.

"Naruto!" They all say in relief and happiness

He smiles "Yo!"

"Why are you hear, and better yet where did you go?" Andromeda asks

He smiles "Just went to save a fellow brother and brought some friends from my home world"

"You went to your world and you didn't bring us!?" Andromeda yells

Naruto rubs the back of his head "Sorry, but you had your own quest to do"

They nod seeing his reasoning

"Now we should go now the cameras probably alerted the police" He whispers

They all panic and start towards the train.

(5 hours later)

We should tell Chiron what happened" Annabeth says

Naruto nods in agreement "Ya I haven't even told him about my quest yet, but Clarisse and Silena probably did by now"

Andromeda pouts "I still can't believe you brought them and not me"

Naruto chuckles as they make there way towards a carwash

(5 minutes later of frustrating change finding)

The image begins to shimmer and they see a familiar blond

"How ya going there Luke?" Naruto asks his fellow blond

"Oh hey guys hows it going, and good Naruto"

Naruto smiles "where doing fine Luke"

Luke grins "By the way Congradulations on your quest. We will have to have a celebration if you make it back"

"Ha ha I see the confidence you have in us"

They hear a cough "Hello where still here" an annoyed Annabeth says

Naruto and Luke rub the back of there heads "Sorry"

Just then a Lincoln pulls into the stall next to them with its music blaring.

Luke covers his ears "What's that noice?" He asks

Naruto curses "I'll take care of it" He says

He leaves and Annabeth follows him.

He looks at her "You want to mess with him a little?"

She looks at him "What do you have planed?"

He grins at her "Just watch"

They get to the stall and they see a tall guy next to the Lincoln.

Naruto grins sadisticly. He uses his powers over ice and sand to cool the air enough to see there breath and then he uses the sand to change the station to a Christmas song he then uses a genjutsu to have some snowmen and Santa clause attack him. He looks at them and screams like a little girl and then gets in his car and drives away.

Naruto grins "that is why im the prank king"

Annabeth laughes at that "Connor and Travis have nothing on you"

He grins and as they begin to walk back he too begins to laugh and he puts an arm around her as they make there way back.

As they approach Grover sees them laughing

"Why did you guys do?"

Naruto grins "We just meet a guy who is now afraid of Christmas and snow"

Grover and Andromeda pale

"And it was hilarious!" Annabeth says while laughing

Naruto smiles "glad to see someone takes my jokes as jokes"

"What now?" Andromeda asks

"Well let's go eat!" Naruto says enthusiastically heading towards a dinner

(Hey guys questions and statement time

Q:Is Naruto realy that overpowered this early on?

A: No people just severely underestimate him so he is currently I'd say at least Third hokage level.

Q:Who's in harem?

A: I'm done posting lists just look at past lists and add a few people

Q: Any thing we readers should know?

A: Not realy just read and enjoy sorry for irregular updates and chapter sizes, but it's how I roll


	12. Ares and a sheild

(Hey there fellow readers how have you been? I have a question for you. Which story should I make while making this one. Your choses are 1) Naruto story 2) Naruto x teen titans story 3) Naruto x High school of the dead (or just regular modern zombie) story 4) Naruto x Dead man Wonderland and finally 5) Naruto x Harry potter story. Out of these choose one to be my side story. Maze runner x Naruto isn't up here because that's a for sure story I'll do

Naruto and his friends are currently sitting in a booth at the diner that he walked towards just minutes ago.

"Do you even have any money to pay for that?" The waitress asks

Naruto eye twitches. Just then a roar of an engine stops all conversations. When the bike stops we see the figure walking towards the diner. When he enters he looks around and snaps his fingers. Everyone returns to there normal conversation.

"You have any money to pay for that?" She asks again

"Its on me" The biker says as she begins to walk away

Naruto looks at him. He can feel the small amount of hate and rage rolling of the guy, but he's used to it so it doesn't affect him, but it affects the others. Ares. He thinks.

Naruto smirks "Pleased to meet you Lord Ares" Naruto says in a cheerful voice.

Annabeth and Grover look at him like he's insane. While Ares just raises an eyebrow

"Your not affected by this kid? Must say you earned a little respect from me" Ares says surprising his friends.

Naruto smiles "Thanks Lord Ares"

Ares smirks "Anyways you are probably wondering Why I'm here right?"

They nod "I have a little errand for you guys... and gal to run for me"

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Depends what it is"

Ares smirks "I just need you to get something that I left behind while I was with my lady. By the way she seems to have taken an interest in you so watch out"

Naruto thinks it over "Well do it, but can you get us a ride west so we can make up for lost time?"

Ares grins "Sure thing kid just get me my shield and well be good"

Naruto smiles towards Ares "Sure thing Lord Ares. By the way have you heard about my world or about me yet?"

Ares shakes his head "Why would it matter?"

Naruto grins "I have a feeling you'd like my world, and I'd like to ask for a spare later if you don't mind"

Ares grins madly "Your funeral, by the way my shield is at a nearby water park" he says as he gets up and leaves

Naruto friends look at hi. Like he's crazy

"What?" He asks

"Are you insane? You basically challenged the GOD of war. Not only that but you act like it's no big deal" Annabeth says

Naruto shrugs "Just who I am"

They all facefault at his words

"And what's with you not even being affected by his aura?"

Naruto gets a far away look in his eyes filled with sadness

"When you had a childhood like mine it's not that hard" he responds

Andromeda and Grover cringe at that And Annabeth looks confused. Before she says anything though Grover puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head.

Naruto gets out of his depressed mood and smiles. "Well come on we have an stand to run"

(Water park)

They approach what looks to be a abandoned water park. The letters are faded so they read Wa t nd. The rides are peeling and wrecked.

"Well this place seems joyfully" Naruto says

The others deadpan at his actions except Andromeda who smiles

"That may be but how do we get in?" She jokingly asks

Naruto looks at her "We have swords don't we?"

She nods and they take out there swords and cut though the gate.

Annabeth looks at them "Better than what I thought surprisingly"

Naruto raises an eyebrow "What did you think we should have done?"

Annabeth slumps her shoulders.

"I would have climbed it and Grover would have flown over it"

Naruto smiles "Well I can sense the shield and something els..." He stops suddenly and begins to laugh

"What is it Naruto?" They all ask

Naruto grins "Lets just say Ares brought company here when he went"

Andromeda and Grover used to his cryptic meanings in things by now know what he means and laugh with him.

"What?" Asks Annabeth still not getting it

They grin "Ares brought his girlfriend here"

Annabeth eyes widen but then laughs the rest of the way to the sheild

Naruto raises an eyebrow at where the shield is then he sees the name then the mirrored walls

"Oh I see" he whispers so no one hears him "My type of place!"

He claims as he jumps down and slides along the wall.

He looks back and sees Andromeda and Annabeth follow him

He raises an eyebrow "I understand Andra-Chan, but why'd you come down here Annabeth?" He says with a grin

Both girls blush at his statement/question

He decides that it was enough teasing and reaches for the scarf first. When he smells it He smells a smell that a normal person would probably smother themselves in. He pauses and shrugs as he thought it to Andromeda.

Annabeth looks at him impressed that he resisted the love magic on the thing.

He then reaches for the shield but stops.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asks

"There's a trap" he says

Her eyes widen "How can you tell?"

He shrugs "I'm a ninja remember. Now be prepared"

They nod as he reaches for the shield. As soon as he reaches the shield the fluid statues turn towards eachother and shoot of a golden net. But Naruto creates three blood clones and switches places with them to take the attention.

"Well that was nice. Time to get back to Ares!"

"Never thought I'd see someone happy to see Ares" Annabeth

(And done. Now before I give you charecter stats did you like my alternate gate scene? I mean like come on in the book how did they not think of that. They have freaking swords and they never use them for stuff like that besides book five. Any way Narutos character stats (BTW it's out of ten)

Naruto

Swordsmanship: 9.5

Stealth: 10

Ninja skills: 10

Godly powers: 7

Intelligence: 9

Elemantal control: 8

Archery: 9 (doesn't practice much yet)

Forgery: 9.5

Speech: 10


	13. Vegas arc

(Hey there people. In the story's that I put last chapter there will be a description of them at the end for better preference. Oh and to those who are asking. Naruto as you know doesn't like the easy way out of things, so he doesn't use Hirashin slot. Before I forget if you have a original jutsu you would like to add then PM or comment it and if it seems good I'll add it at some point. Now there isn't a pole because no one votes in mine so just PM or message your vote. Before I forget Nico is a girl so yeah. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against him liking boys in the book. It's just for this to work he needles to be a she. Nico is also Bianicas twin)

As Naruto and his friends approach the diner they see Ares leaning against his bike with a backpack.

"Yo Ares. Why did you not tell us about the trap? We still would have done it"

Ares grins "Where's the fun in that? By the way nice vanishing act"

Naruto grins "Why thank you. I'm not the king of pranks for nothing" he says as he hands over the shield

"Any way here thought you might need this. And there's your ride" Ares says pointing to a truck.

"Well good luck with corpse breath. You'll need it" He says as he rides off

Naruto and his friends approach the truck that says Kindness International Zoo Transfer. They enter the back and when they enter they see a Lion, a zebra and a yak. They are in there cages with the wrong types of food and they smell.

Grover looks furious "This is kindness?" Grover basically screams

"No kidding" Naruto says

They all feel like beating up the rivers, but when there about to go out the truck roars to life. And there off

A few hours later after Naruto used wind chakra to cut out the gum in the zebras mane. The zebra speaks to him surprising him

"Thank you" The zebra says

Naruto raises an eyebrow at that, but shrugs

"No problem need anything else?" He says surprising Grover and Andromeda.

The zebra shakes his head "No"

Naruto nods his head and sits down. After awhile Annabeth speaks up

"So what did Luke say to you?"

"Nothing much. Just told us how camp is doing and told Grover things wouldn't turn out like last time"

Grover stiffness and Andromeda speaks up

"What did happen though Grover"

Grover sighs "I guess you should know. You see some years ago I was assigned to bring Thalia to camp half blood. Well my orders were just her not Luke and Annabeth. But she insisted she wouldn't go if they didn't. Along the way we made a few wrong turns and that caused some monsters to catch up to us. We made it to the top of the hill. That's when the monsters caught up. Much like Naruto she stayed behind to fend them off. She fought her best, but she fell. As she was dying Zeus turned her into a tree. I blame my self for what happened. I could have stayed back and helped her" Grover says crying

Naruto sighs this was going to happen at some point "Grover. Don't blame yourself she doesn't blame you for it"

Grover Annabeth and Andromeda Look at him confusingly

"What do you mean Naruto?" Grover asks

Naruto sighs "Well you remember when Chiron wanted to talk to me alone right?"

Grover nods "Well he wanted to see if I could talk to Thalia. As it turned out I could. And we talked monoculture ever sense"

Grover looks happy and relieved she's fine, but Annabeths eye twitches

"And you forgot to tell us?" She says

Naruto gulps "Chiron told me not to if I could help it"

Annabeth nods

"Now if you excuse me I need to get some sleep"

He decides to sleep against a wall falling asleep seconds before Grover

(Narutos dream)

Naruto falls asleep in to a dream that he is back in Thalias tree with her.

"Thalia?" Naruto asks shocked

Thalia smiles "Naruto!" She says as she walks up to him and kisses him

"Do you know how I'm here?" He asks

She nods "Your mother came and said she could make a permanent connection where we can talk whenever we want"

Naruto smiles "Well that's good. I'm guessing you want to hear about the quest?"

She nods. So he begins to tell her everything up untill the point where he fell asleep on the truck

She looks at him angrerly "You challenged Ares to a spar? Are you insane?"

He pouts "Only a little" he jokes

She smiles "Just be carefull and kick some monsters out there"

He smiles "Sure thing Thalia-Chan"

He begins to disappear, but before he does she sees the blush on Thalias face

(End dream)

Naruto wakes up to see everyone rushing to hide. When he was about to question why he sees the truck door open. He grins as he casts a genjutsu on the drivers so as soon as the doors open fire animals launch out and chase them down the street.

After that they release the animals and Grover puts a blessing on them and they walk the streets of Vegas.

"Hmm Vegas always wanted to come here" Naruto says

Andromeda and Grover grin while Annabeth looks at him

"Why is that Naruto?" She asks

Naruto grins "I am as lucky as you can get at cards or any gambling in general"

She nods seeing his point

As they turn a corner they see a entrance to a hotel at the end of an alley way

'Lotus hotel and casino' For some reason they walk towards it. They are greeted by a bellhop

"Hello there. Here is your hotel sweet keycards and casino cards"

"Um but we didn't..."

He waves his hands "No no it's pre paid for you. Hope you have fun"

They look at eachother but shrug. It's been a few days sense they all sleept in a bed.

Whenever they get to there rooms Naruto says he'll meet up with them later. They nod and soon after Grover leaves too

(With Annabeth and Andromeda)

"Annabeth. You like Naruto don't you"

Annabeth blushes "I don't know what you talking about"

Andromeda smiles "Annabeth you can't hide it from me"

Annabeth just blushes more "Why would it matter anyway. He's takin"

Andromeda grins "Ahh but you see where he comes from its ok to have multiple wives or girlfriends and I'm fine with sharing. Plus he told me he had some back at his home waiting for him. Plus it was hard to tell, but I know he's with Thalia too"

Annabeth eyes widen "You make it sound easy to confess my feelings"

Andromeda smiles "Well I did"

Annabeth sighs ok I will sometime this quest"

Andromeda smiles "Good now let's go have some fun" she says holding up a hotel debit card.

(With Grover)

Grover turns around and shoots a red neck

"Die human. Filthy polluting, littering human. Die!"

(With Naruto)

Naruto looks around the casino until he spots a blackjack table and sits down. The dealer looks at him questionablely but then shrugs.

('5 hours later')

After winning 10 million dollars and a waterfall of tears from the dealer and gobsmacked expressions from everyone around him, and a trip to the owner. He was kicked out of the casino.

Naruto pouts "Poor sports"

When he exits he passes a mythomagic table and stops. He sees two girls around his age. One standing behind the one playing and the other playing.

One sees him staring and waves

He decides to walk over to them "Hi my name is Naruto"

They smile at him "Hi my name is Bianica. And this is my twin Nica"

He smiles "Nice to meet you both"

"So what are you doing here?" Nova asks

Naruto pouts "I was here to have fun, but I or kicked out for the year because I apparently cheated at cards at the casino"

Nova and Bianica raise an eyebrow "Well how much did you win?"

"Only 10 million dollars"

Nica and Bianica gape at him

"Well I should be on my way, but you two stick together. Family should always stick together no mater what" He says getting a far away look in his eyes depressing the two a little and also making them sad.

(1 hour later)

We find are hero's in a taxi heading towards santa manica because Andromeda had a dream that told het to.

"Dang you guys didn't want to leave" Naruto said teasingly

They blush "It's not our fault. We didn't know it was a trap"

"Yeah I know. Still was a cool place though"

They nod

"I shot red necks" Grover said

"I built cities" Annabeth says

"I meet some people" Andromeda says

"I won 10 million dollars"

Everyone looks at him like he's an alien.

"What?" He asks

Grover shakes his head "Dude you seriously brought out the true meaning of the phrase of 'Luck of the gods'"

Everyone nods at that seeing the truth in it.

(And done. As promised here are the descriptions of the story's you can vote on as well as the progress.

Naruto: Saving Haku from a deadly Chidori. Naruto meets his tenant and someone else. Will he rise to become the heir to the rekoudin sannin or will he fall. (Most likely Fem hakuxNaruto or harem)

Naruto x highschool of the dead: Naruto is crushed seeing his teacher Iruka killed in front of him. So he runs away and learns an alternate dimension jutsu from the forbidden scroll. Will he live better in this world than his last. Harem story.

Naruto x Harry potter: Naruto decides to skip the Shadow Clone Jutsu and finds a note from his father. When he learns his not of this world will he take the escape rout. Or will he stay? Naruto x fem harry or harem

Naruto x Maze runner: Naruto while running away with the forbidden scroll falls into a dimensional rift and gets transported into a maze. Will he survive or will he die along with the rest of the blazers. Or will he be there saviour? (For sure story I'll do)

Naruto x teen titan: The war is over Obito and Madara are dead, but so is everyone else. Whene Kurama offers him another life in a new world he accepts. But what's this He was here whene he was younger?


	14. Highway To Hell

(Hey there people. AllAroundGuy here. And welcome back. Now I should mention that Thalias mind link works even when he's conscious so you'll see here thoughts/talk to Naruto. Second I should mention that the high school of the dead will be mostly an AU story so yeah. I want a challenge so it will be mostly AU, and the modern Naruto zombie one will obviously be AU too. The teen titan one will be the third and the description is the story. Maze runner INTRO chapter is up almost 1000 words so enjoy till next chap. I'll explained more later for now on with the story!)

'So you really are almost to the underworld huh Naruto' says Thalia with their mental link.

Naruto smiles 'I guess so huh?'

Naruto continuous to walk towards the beach with his friends. When they get there they stop

"What now?"Annabeth asks

Andromeda says nothing and walks towards the ocean. Annabeth was about to say something but is stoped by Naruto

(3 hours later)

(Andromedas POV)

When I resurface I expected a lot of things. What I didn't expect is to see a crowd watching Naruto fight out on the ocean. He is doing mostly hand to hand combat. But sometimes he throws in a jutsu.

When I get to the shore he ends the fight by punching the blood clone in the neck hitting his wind pipe causing him to suffocate and sink below the waves.

The crowd cheers for the good fight and give Annabeth and Grover money for it. I raise an eyebrow.

Annabeth grins at me "Awsome idea right?"

I shake my head in mock disappointment "Yes"

(Regular POV)

After they meet up they learned that Andromeda got four pearls from a lady her dad sent. After some debate they start to look for the DO A recording studio. Along the way they walk down one of the less expensive districts and run into someone.

"Hey you" Someone said

Like idiots they stoped. In an instant they were surrounded.

"Give us your money and no one will get hurt" The leader says

Naruto slowly looks up at him and his friends.

"It's a good thing my friends aren't here" Naruto says

They look at him and see him grinning. All of a sudden his 'Friends' disappeared.

"What the he'll?" One thug said

"They were gone the entire time" He says as he knocked them all out.

He continues to walk when he hears a scream coming from a shop.

When he enters he sees a tall guy and two girls on a water bed being stretched. He sighs and sneaks up behind him and then stabs him in the heart. He then explodes in yellow dust. He then goes over to the two girls and cuts off there binds.

"You two ok?" He asks

They nod and then look at him as if they seen him before.

Then it hits them "Your Naruto"

Naruto looks at them surprised

'There hunters' Thalia says with a growl

"How do you know me?"

They look at him "Well Lady Artemis had us watch the capture the flag game and Zoe kinda freaked out at seeing you alive" The one on the left says

Naruto smiles "Can you tell her I said hi?"

They nod "Thanks. I know you can probably get back your self, but do you need help?"

"No, but thanks for the offer"

He nods before he goes he looks in the back and finds the DOA address and some drachmus

He then leaves to find he's friends and go on the highway to he'll.

(1 hour later)

"So this is it?" Andromeda asks

Naruto nods

"Well let's go!" Naruto says in a cheerful voice

They enter and see a man with a name tag that says Charon

"Good evening Mr. Charon" Naruto says

He looks up "What are you here for?" He asks

"We're dead"

He raises an eyebrow "How so?"

"We drowned in a bath tub" Andromeda bluesy

He raises an eyebrow "All of you?"

Grover Andromeda and Annabeth nod while Naruto shakes his head

Charon looks at him "So Howed you die then?"

"Well on my way here a black cat crossed my path so I decided to take the long way around. Along I saw an old lady who needed help getting acrossed the street. Being the gentlemen I am I decided to help. While we where crossing I was thinking over my life and seen how lost I was, and not seeing a truck coming I got hit by it"

Andromeda and Grover sweatdrop. And Annabeth and Charon look at him like he's crazy.

"Well now I've seen it all" Charon says

"So can we pass?" Naruto asks

He shakes his head "I know your alive. I can smell it"

"Join the club" Naruto grumbles

Charon raises an eyebrow. "Unless you pay you cannot cross"

Naruto sighs and hands him the whole pouch of reaching he got from crustys

Charon smiles "Right this way"

When they get to the elevator Naruto sees his necklace is glowing and then fades. Signaling he's about to go back in time again.

"Guess I'm going back again soon you guys"

They nod knowing about his predicament, but this time he gets a memory of the past.

All he can say is almost all his respect for the lord of the sky is gone. He killed a woman trying to kill her and Hades children Nica and Bianca. He'd kill a whole building worth of people just to have control of a prophecy. Then it hits him

"Andromeda what was the prophecy?" Naruto asks

Andromeda looks at him, but then shrugs

"You shall go west and and face the God who has turned"

"You shall find what was stolen and see it safely return"

"You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend"

"And though Chaos son death heals a broken heart"

Naruto thinks for a moment

"I know what most of those lines mean, but they must be kept to myself for now. When the time comes just trust me ok?"

They nod though a little worried.

Charon grins "Well here we are"

Naruto nods "Thank you"

Charon looks at him surprised, but then grins

"You know never had someone thank me for a ride to the underworld"

Naruto shrugs "I'm not like everyone else"

"Just watch out for three face"

Naruto freezes "He's here. Cerberus?" He asks happiness and hope in his voice

Charon and everyone else looks at him like he's insane

"Yeah. Why you ask?"

Naruto grins "I made friends in him and some of his brothers ong ago when I fought his brothers and sisters"

Charon freezes. His friends look at him funny.

"Your HIM" Charon asks

Naruto nods

"Well good thing there's one demigod out there that doesn't see all us monsters As trash" Charon says

Naruto shrugs "Monsters aren't monsters until proven monster. Even then you can still befriend them"

Charon nods as he sees one demigod that will bring great change in this world, and bring to light that not all monsters are bad.

"Well can't wait to see you again" Naruto says

They begin to walk away not seeing one of the rare true smiles on Charons face.

Naruto looks ahead and begins to see Cerberus.

"Well I believe a reunion is well past due"

(Hey there people. How ya been. Some news on the story. I've been thinking and I'll after I finish this part of the story I'll be making my own zombie story which will probably never end. It will have Naruto and either if he has chakra or not is entirely up to you guys any bloodlines you want him to have is too. Know this I will never abandon this story unroll it makes it to at least blood of Olympus. So enjoy life and keep reading)


	15. Hades arc

(Hey there people. I have a question. I'm trying to find a way to get Artemis in the harem. My idea is he goes back in time somewhat between sea of monsters and titans curse. He'd go back in time before she was made immortal. Now this can work because immortals tend to forget things long ago. So if you want that then just say go with it, or if you have an idea I'll consider it. With that out of the way can any of you guess what will happen in the sea of monsters? If you can I'll give you a prize. It doesn't have to be detailed, just ten events that you think will happen. With that challenge there. Enjoy the chapter)

Naruto was getting anxious. Why you ask? Well because he's about to meet one of his first monster friends from long ago.

'I hope he doesn't kill us'

As they approach they see three lines. One labeled judgement and the other EZ death. They choose EZ death because it's quicker.

When they start getting closer they see him. He's exactly how he remembers him maybe a little bigger. His three head glore.

As they approach Cerberus growls

'You have ten seconds to pray to whatever God you choose mortals'

They freeze all for different reasons. Grover is about to say something, but he's cut off by Naruto

"Now Cerberus that's no way to greet a friend now. Is it?" He says shocking them all including Cerberus

'Who are you?' Cerberus asks

Naruto smiles and that freaks out he's friends

"I'm hurt Cerberus you don't recognize me? It's me Naruto"

Cerberus freezes.

'Is it really you? The only person to ever see me as a friend and not a monster?' He asks hopefully

Naruto smiles "Yeah that's me buddy and this time I'm not leaving. I'm not one to leave my friends a second time"

Cerberus. Gets down on its stomach and Naruto approaches him. His friends freak out when he reaches for his face. To there utter surprise the three headed dog let's him pet him.

"Don't worry Cerberus I'm not leaving you alone"

Cerberus looks at him

"I'll make a blood clone that can stay here and put a chakra recharge seal on it so it can stay here with you"

Cerberus nods as he makes the clone

"I'll miss you Cerberus, but at least I can leave you a friend"

'And I thank you for that Naruto. You are the first friend I ever had'

Naruto smiles "It's what friends at for" he says as he walks away

Soon enough after a quick 'detour' set up by Grovers flying shoes they made it to Hades palace.

As they walk in they see skeleton guards guarding the entrance.

"Must not have problems with door to door salesmen" Naruto says

They laugh lightly.

As they approach the throne Naruto kneels. "Greetings Lord Hades"

The others after a brief moment of hesitation join him.

Hades raises an eyebrow "Care to tell me why you kneel to me young Half blood?"

Naruto smiles "Sure. I believe that all gods deserve respect. You haven't done anything to me yet So we're good"

Hades for the first time in a long time is shocked by a demigod.

"Next I guess you'll say minor gods are important"

Naruto scoffs "I don't see them as minor. I see them as God's and the 'major' ones as Olympians. Because when they see minor. I see an important part in the universe that there keeping up"

In all his immortal life. Hades has never meet a hero like this. It's to good to be true.

"So why are you here?" Hades asks

"Well after I finished my quest. I joined them on there's. Now I can see underneath the underneath and know you didn't. In fact might I say the opposite?" Naruto asks

Hades looks shocked

"I can tell you admit want a war with the gods. From what I saw you have enough subjects and it getting bigger by the day. No I believe you are viewing framed"

Hades after getting over his shock says "That doesn't change a thing. I know she came here to bargain for her" He says pointing to a sphere with Andromedas mom in It

Andromeda is excited to see her mom again, but doesn't know how to save her. Then she thinks about the pearls

"Yes demigod the pearls"

She takes out the pearls

"Only four. Then one of you will have to stay"

"It was a trick" Annabeth says

"You guys go I'll stay behind" Grover says

"No way goat boy. If anyone is staying its me!" Annabeth says taking out a knife

"No! Sayture are different from humans. We don't have souls like you"

"Enough!" Naruto yells making them jump

He puts a hand on Andromedas shoulder. Secretly putting a harashin marker on her

"Do you trust me I'll be back?" He asks

Andromeda slowly nods her head

"Then use it on your mother"

Everyone looks at him in shock

Andromeda can do nothing but shake her head

"Andra-Chan I'll be fine. All I want to do is talk with him. You know that I find a way to get out of these situations"

Andromeda nods her head tearing up a little. She then kisses him.

When they we operate she's still crying "Please come back"

Naruto smiles "I will. And that's a promise of a life time"

She smiles a little at him. Then she along with Grover and Annabeth who have been silent over shock step on there pearls. They then disappear along with her mother

Naruto sighs "So what did you want to talk about young Half blood?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you miss her"

Hades freezes "Miss who?" He asks calmly

Naruto looks at him "You know who Hades"

"Watch it half blood"

"Hades I can leave right now if I wanted to, so just answer the question"

Hades sighs "Yes. Yes I do"

Naruto smiles "Good that's all I needed to hear. No I want to make a deal"

Hades raises an eyebrow "What kind of deal?"

Naruto takes out a necklace "This necklace has a special power to let me travel back in Tim to events my mother will let me. I can go back and save her if you let me"

Hades eyes narrow "There no lie in that statement is there demigod?"

Naruto shakes his head "I'm serious Hades. If you want her back then just agree to my deal"

"What deal?"

"My deal is simple. My eyes allow me to revive people. All I want is your permission to let me use them. And yes I promise not to over use them. And only use them when necessary"

Hades thinks for a second "Alright. I can allow it, but you could have done it already since its past my jurisdiction"

Naruto nods "I already knew that. It's just always nice to ask"

Hades nods

"Well Hades I'll be gone for a few minutes so just be patient okay? Oh and before I forget don't kill my clone with Cerberus"

He says as he disappears leaving a shocked Hades at his statement.

(30 something years ago)

Naruto travels back in time to the point where Maria goes into her room to get her bags. This is where Naruto is transported though time.

He appears in her room as soon as she enters

She sees him and is about to scream her he holds up his hands

"Do you trust me?" The blond asks

She looks at him "What do you..."

"There's no time! Do you trust me?" He asks again

She thinks for a second And then nods. He creates a blood clone to look like her and stretches out his hand. She hesitantly takes it. She then feels dizzy after being teleported a mile away from the building.

"Ok what's going on?" Maria ask

He sighs "Ok now that were away I can tell you. Zeus is..."

BOOM!

Her eyes go wide

"Don't worry your children are safe. Now as I was saying. Zeus is afraid he won't be able to control the prophecy so he attacked them. He will try to get them any way he can. Because of that he will Go after you. To prevent this I saved you. Now before you ask I am from the future. I came her to save you. Don't worry your children are safe. They are in my time in a hotel and casino in my time. Now will you come with me?"

"Before I say yes. Why did you save me?"

Naruto smiles "All gods deserve happiness. Hades included. And I know what it's like to grow up without love. Bianica and Nova will need you later"

She nods "Then I will come with you"

He smiles and takes her shoulder.

(Back to present)

They time travel back to the throne room of Hades and sees he's still sitting where he left him.

He stands up slowly and looks at Maria

"Maria is that you?" Hades asks his voice cracking a little

Maria smiles "Yes my love it's me"

Hades walks down to her and kisses her and hugs her.

Naruto smiles. "Glad to help you Lord Hades, but I should be on my way. I have a feeling you'll get what was stolen from you in a awhile"

Naruto says bowing and teleporting away in a flash of yellow.

"He is one demigod in eternity Maria" Hades says

Maria smiles "I know"

(The beach)

Andromeda was about to call Ares to a fight. When all of a sudden a yellow flash appears.

"Well Ares seems like we'll have a spar earlier than expected. But this time with higher stakes" The figure says

As the flash dies down they see a familiar cloak and blond hair. "Naruto!" They yell in relief

Naruto smiles "Alive and in the flesh"

(Hey there people. Good chapter. Yes? Or no? Up to you. I can't believe the lightning their is almost done. Didn't even start this a month ago and its almost over. I hope the sea of monsters is just as popular as this one. Keep reading and writing to those people out there. And enjoy life immortals, mortals, monsters and things out there


	16. Ares Spar

(Hey there people. How you been? Any way can you believe it? This part of the story is almost over. I say three more chapters until the sea of monsters. Time Floyd right? Any way when the sea of monsters come he will be stronger, and he might save more people and bring more jinchuriki to this world. Any way hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll try and make the fight last long, because I'm not good at writing fight scenes)

Naruto looks over at Ares as a poor goes off on Andromedas shoulder.

"So it was you. Well at least we get our spar" Naruto says

Ares smirks"Seems so brat"

Naruto smiles and unsealed a celestial bronze camera and hands it to Annabeth. She looks at him

"That camera has a seal on it that lets it be connected to any T.V. at any distance. Just set it on CH"

She nods and does what he says

"Lets hope they have a meeting right now"

"Wait Naruto I know your good, but Ares is a god"

Naruto smiles "I'll be fine. This is a situation I trained for"

Annabeth and Andromeda bite there lip, and Grover and Sally look nervous

"At least take this" She says as she hands him her camp necklace and puts it on him.

"The campers are behind you Naruto"

Naruto smiles and nods at her

"Here" Grover says handing him a crushed tin can

"The saytr are with you in spirit"

He nods

Then Andromeda heads towards him and kisses him

"You better come back" She says

Naruto smiles "You know I will"

After that he heads towards Ares

"You done yet?" Ares asks

Naruto shrugs "I guess so"

Ares smirks "Classic or modern?"

Naruto shrugs "Wichever you want" He then smiles sadisticly "Or both if you wish"

Ares smiles sinister "What ever you say kid"

As he says that in one hand he gets a one handed sword about two feet long and in the other he gets a revolver.

They smile sadisticly at eachother "Now Ares even though your the one that 'wanted' a war amongst the gods. Let me give you some advise and a handicap. I won't make any clones and you don't underestimate me"

Ares smirks "Now why did you make a deal like that?"

Naruto smirks "Because..." He disappears before he finishes. When he reappear Ares is blocking his sword with difficulty. "... I want a fight that will be fun"

Ares goes and aims his gun at him and shoots. Only to hit sand instead. Ares eyes widen as he looks around. He then senses him behind him. He then puts his arm behind his back to block the attack.

He then twirls around and tries to slash downward at him. Naruto sidestepped to the right and made a cut on Ares bicep.

"Well I'll be. You actually cut me. To bad it's just a shallow cut" Ares says

Naruto smirks "Oh but Ares I already won"

Ares raises an eyebrow "And why do you say that?"

Naruto grins "Because this is no ordinary sword. This sword has a very potent poison on it. It may not kill you, but you'll be in extreme pain. And the more this battle drags on the worse it gets"

Ares is shocked. Such a weapon to be able to cripple a God for a short time.

'Dam Naruto. You didn't tell me that' Thalia says

Naruto smirks "But Ares I don't want to hurt you to badly. Otherwise some of my friends won't like me that much anymore"

(With Andromeda and friends)

"Did I hear him right? Grover asks

They nod. "To have such a weapon is a story to tell" Sally says

Andromeda smiles "Well he is unpredictable" They all nod in agreement

(Camp half blood)

"Unbelievable. He's standing his own against Ares" Luke says

Chiron nods "Yes, but can't you feel it?"

Everyone looks at him "What do you mean Chiron?" Clarisse asks

Chiron smiles "He's holding back. Considerably at that. It's like he said. He doesn't want to hurt him to badly. Yet I can feel this isn't Ares. What he's doing doesn't make sense"

They all nod at him.

(Hunters camp)

What everyone didn't know is Chaos sent a Iris message to Zoe and the hunt to show them his progress.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement. He was holding his own against a God. That is a feat hard to come by.

"I will admit Zoe he's an interesting one" One of the hunters say. They nod in agreement.

Zoe nods "Yes but something feels off"

Phobe looks at her "What do you mean Zoe"

"I mean look at him. The way he fights is calculated. He doesn't waste movement. Plus he hasn't even used his powers yet"

The hunters look at her

"And what powers are those? Artemis asks

"Well when he told me. He could use the elements fire, water, wind, earth, wood and lightning. And who knows how much he improved since last time I meet him"

They nod and turn back to the battle

(Back to battle after cops tried to interfere)

"Dam Ares. Did you really have to blow them up?" Naruto asks

Ares smiles sadisticly "Yes kid I did" He says as he tries to slash at Naruto

Naruto easily sidesteps it and stabs him in the arm

Ares lets out a howl that sends an earthquake though the city

"Give up Ares I don't want to hurt you again" Naruto says

Ares begins to walk forward clutching his arm when the sand wraps around his feet and begin to cover his chest.

"I'll say it one more time Ares. Give up and we can have a rematch later on equal grounds"

Ares growls, but then stops as a dark presence lifts up upon the area

Ares blinks. And his eyes focus

"Fine. Thanks for the spar, and I look forward to our rematch. And as wagered here's the helm" He says as he raises the helm

He then begins to glow. Naruto and his friends look away to make sure they don't vaporize. Just as he does that the camera and Iris message disappear.

Naruto turns to his friends "Well that was fun" He says

"Fun!? That was awesome!" Grover exclaims

Andromeda walks up to him and hugs him

"You idiot do you know how worried I was?" She says

Naruto smiles "Hey I'm fine right?"

Andromeda shakes her head then looks at the cops

"What about them?" She asks

Naruto grins "I'll leave blood clones to take our place and I'll transport us to my apartment in the city"

They all nod seeing the reason. They had to get there by tonight. If they didn't then a war so would start

"Well let's go" Naruto says after he create some clones and hedges them

They nod as they group up and disappear in a yellow flash to his apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

(Hey guys sorry for the wait. I just finished reading blood of a Olympus. Now I didn't post this week because I wanted to make sure the events in that book wouldn't interfere with my story. I had to change a few things, but it's fine now. Some decisions I have to make that I might ask you, but I'll ask later for now enjoy the chapter)

Naruto, Annabeth, Grover, Andromeda and her mother all appear in Naruto's apartment. His apartment is a four room apartment with a kitchen and bathroom. The walls or at least the walls in the living room they are in are a light orange color. The living room it self has a two couches that can fit four people each and some chairs.

"Nice apartment man" Grover says

Naruto smiles "Thanks. I plan on moving out in a year or two and making my own house"

Grover nods. They then sit down on the couch that is in the living room.

Naruto holds up a finger "One sec. Let me get some friends I brought home from my quest"

They nod as he goes into a spare room. A few minutes later he comes out with four more people. Two are guys, and two are girls. They people he brought sit on the couch opposite of them. While Naruto sits in one of the chairs.

"Well. I believe introductions are in order" Naruto says

They all nod.

"Well this..." He gestures towards Andromeda "Is Andromeda-Chan. Next to her is her mother Sally. To her right is Grover. And on the other end is Annabeth"

"Weird friends you have Gaki" Zabuza says

Naruto raises an eyebrow "I wouldn't be talking no-brows"

Zabuza gets a tick Mark while the others chuckle

"Anyway these guys left to right are. Haku-Chan, Fu-Chan, Itachi-San and Zabuza-San"

"Nome of this formal stuff Gaki" Zabuza says

Naruto chuckles. "Anyway you guys should follow Annabeth and Grover to camp half-blood. While Andomeda and I go to Olympus. Oh before I forget. Sally don't worry about Gabe. He's... petrified with fear" He says grinning

Sally smiles and nods.

"You sure you'll be ok? I mean the gods might kill you because they see you as a threat" Annabeth says worried

Naruto smiles "I'll be fine I already have two gods on my side if I need them"

When he says that it seems to calm her a little

"Ok we'll well me Andromeda and Annabeth will escort Sally to her home then she'll head back here then you'll head to camp. Until then be... nice"

Haku and Fu smile "Of course" they say

(1 hour later)

While Naruto and Andromeda ride the elevator up to Olympus Naruto replays what's happened up until this point.

They got Sally to her and Andromedas apartment no problems. While they were in the elevator exiting the building Annabeth confessed her feelings to him. She then kissed him on the lips. He smiled at that memory. After that he and Andromeda took a cab to the empire state building. They then asked for am audience for Zeus. At first the guy refused. He then saw why they were here He quickly gave them the key and here they are.

"Couldn't get better music?" Andromeda asked the elevator

Naruto smiles "I don't know. I kinda like it"

Andromeda looks at him. She's about to say something, but then the doors open.

"We'll talk about this later" She says

Naruto smiles he then looks towards the doors of the elevator. What he says is the second most amazing view he's ever seen.

It's as if they took the top of mount Olympus buildings and all and suspended it in the air above Manhattan.

"Wow" he says. He then looks to his right and sees Andromeda is still trying to comprehend what she sees he smiles

"It's there Andra-Chan. Just enjoy the view"

She breaks out of her gaze and smiles. They then walk towards the main building. They can't help but notice that for a place that has an impending war it's very peaceful.

They eventually make it to the building. They see two figure skating in thrones. One is wearing an Hawaiian shirt and shorts he sells of the sea.

'Posideon' Naruto then look to his left and sees a man in a tux and tie that smells of ozone.

' So your going to see my dad' Thalia says

'You know if you want to 'see' him I can give you access to my senses so you can see him' He thinks back

He gets a mental image of her smile ' Id like that'

"Greetings Lord Zeus, Lord Posideon" he says giving a bow to each respective god

Zeus grunts "A demigod that knows respect? That's rare to come by"

Posideon nods "Yes, but we have more important manners to discuss"

"Yes. Do you have my bolt?" Zeus asks

They nod and take out his bolt. They then hand him the container and he takes it. When he does thunder goes off around him

'Show off' Thalia says Naruto smiles

"Now tell me why I shouldn't incinerate you for stealing it"

"But Lord Zeus we didn't" Andromeda says. She then goes into detail about the quest and Naruto helping with the things she forgot.

When they are done Zeus looks at them

"I sense no lie in there story, but there is still the problem with you boy" He looks at Naruto

Naruto shrugs "What can I say I live a VERY interesting life. First part not that good. That's why I left. Why would I want to destroy my new home. One that gave me something I never had as a kid"

Zeus raises an eyebrow "What would that be?" He asks

Naruto smiles sadly "Love" the throne room gets quiet when they here that

"You see I was hated for something that was out of my control because of that I was shunned along with other things. Even if I did find love my village wouldn't let me be with them"

After a few minutes Posideon speaks up

"Zeus perhaps we should give him a chance. After all with our impending... problem he could be useful"

Zeus thinks for a second "I will give him a chance. Now I must leave and wash my bolt to cleanse it of the human filth" He then disappears in a flash of lightning

Posideon chuckles "Your uncle has a flare for dramatic exits. Should have been God of theatrics if you ask me" Posideon says

Naruto and Andromeda chuckle "My exits are better" Naruto says

Posideon raises an eyebrow "You sure?"

Naruto grins "Well why don't you see. I have a feeling you want to talk to Andra-Chan so I'll wait outside"

He turns around bows towards the hearth. He then turns towards the door and runs. Halfway there He disappears in a swirl of water and lightning.

Posideon looks on in disbelief. While Andromeda looks on with a smile and shakes her head

After a minute Posideon starts the conversation "So what's this about a boyfriend?"

He asks earning a blush from her

(Along the path to Olympus)

Naruto is currently talking to some of the minor gods and goddesses about there and he's ventures. Right now he's talking to Hecate and Hypnos. They are actually some pretty cool people once you get to know them.

"Sounds like you have quite the life Naruto" Hypnos says

Naruto smiles "What can I say. I'm unpredictable"

They nod then Hypnos grins "So you have yourself a harem I've heard. How's that going?"

Naruto frowns "I don't like the word harem. I prefere extended family. And I'd say as long as there happy I'm happy"

They nod understanding his ideas. They then look behind him and sees someone.

"Um I think there someone behind you" Hecate says

He turns around and smiles at the figure "Hi lady Hestia"

She smiles at him "Good to see you Naruto. I see you have meet Hypnos and Hecate"

He smiles "Ya they are some pretty cool people if you ask me"

They smile at him "So what are you doing here?" Hestia asks

"Well I decided while I wait for Andromeda to finish talking to her dad. I want to meet some of the other gods and goddesses that live here on Olympus" Naruto says

"Why not just call us minor gods like everyone else?" Hypnos asks

Naruto smiles "Well besides your family? Well all gods and goddesses are important in some way shape or form. I think of it as a machine. You have these main parts, but you have the parts that only the ones that pay attention notice. The parts that keep the machine together. You guys are those parts in retrospect you guys keep the world together. Just not that many people know that"

Hestia, Hecate and Hypnos are shocked. Someone beliefs they are important. And not just that. He thinks they are the true beings that keep the world together.

"That's quite the philosophy Naruto" Hypnos says

Naruto smiles "I'm glad you think so" He then looks behind him and sees Andromeda is done talking to her dad

"Well I hate for this to end, but I don't want to keep my friend waiting. Until we meet again" Naruto says be for he takes a bow

"The two goddesses and one God look at his retreating form

"I never thought it would be possible for a demigod to think that way. Especially that deep about it. If anyone can change how people think it will be him" Hypnos says

Hestia smiles "He's one in an eternity isn't he" she says a little dreamily

But they pick up on it. They grin "You like him don't you" Hecate says

Hestia blushes and looks away

Hypnos grins "I never thought I see the day Hestia likes someone"

(With Andromeda and Naruto)

"So what did you do while you waited for me?" Andromeda asked

Naruto smiled "I just talked to other gods like Hypnos and Hecate. There actually pretty cool when you get to know them"

"Well you do make friends rather quickly, but I can tell there nice if there your friends"

Naruto smiles "So ready to get back to camp?"

Andromeda nods with a smile. With that they disappear in a swirl of sand.

(Hey there hope you liked the chapter. Now I mentioned some decisions I had to make. I will mention one now. Should Reyna be with Naruto or Jason. If Naruto then who will Jason be with? Now I can just make an OC for him or make him female and pair 'him' with Naruto. Same with Leo who should he be with or should he be female. This is up to you. So decide. Now the next story in this series will be an AU. It will be after his training with Chaos and he's adventure will be into the past. If any of you can guess it I'll let you change the fate of one of the people's fate. Here's your hint: this quest went to colchis. That's your only hint you have about two weeks. Now I will be making a few more story's later and just so you know the stories I write will never be done before and they will be Naruto related. Now one of my ideas is is a Naruto and Gone Home one. I have an idea for that one, but if you have a crossover that's never been done and can't do it. Send it over and I'll see what I can do. Until next time)


	18. The end for now

(Hey guys. Can you believe it? It's the last chapter of the lightning theif already. I would had never thought that my story would be this popular. Don't worry though I'll have the first chapter of the sea of monsters in about two weeks. Remember before that I'll have an AU of an adventure he'll do. Again thanks for reading and I hope to see you in book 2)

Naruto and Andromeda enter camp to receive applauds from all there friends for a quest well done. Heck Grover even got his searchers license. At the campfire they burned there shrouds that there cabin mates made for them. neither Naruto or Andromeda had cabin mates, but luckily Naruto had some clones make them some while they were gone. Narutos was a deep black with a star pattern with the number nine in the middle while Andromedas was blue with a trident.

After that they went to the campfire where Apollo cabin led the sing along. Even Dyonisus stayed for three songs. After an hour of songs the quest members decided that it was time to hit the hay along with the new members of the Chaos cabin. Andromeda and Annabeth each kissed Naruto then went to bed. Everyone of them fell asleep with a smile on there face.

(July 4)

Annabeth dragged Andromeda and Naruto to the beach for fourth of July. Apparently the Hephaustes cabin did a firework show. Now they wouldn't settle for your lame red, white and blue fireworks. No according to Annabeth they were timed so closely it seemed like they were animations across the sky.

They just got done laying down there blanket when Grover walked up to them

"Well I'm off" He says

Naruto smiles "Seems so. Don't forget to bring back some souvenirs man"

Grover grins while Annabeth makes sure he has everything.

"Geez Annabeth. Your like an old Mamma goat" He says as a joke

Naruto and Andromeda chuckle

"Well man take care. Don't be getting side tracked by some awesome enchilada stand" Naruto says

Grovers cheeks have a slight pink glow, but he grins. He turns and walks away into the forest into the seeming endless possibilities.

"He'll be back you know" Annabeth says

Naruto smiles "Well of course. I have complete faith that he'll complete his goal"

Just then the fireworks overhead explode to life. Showering the sky in endless color.

(Mid August)

Naruto right now is just walking though camp thinking on the events of what happened since he joined this world. He got a girlfriend or two. Stopped a civil war. Saved two of his siblings. Made a deal with Hades in actual Hades. Retrieved the master bolt. And finally made some friends out of the other gods and goddesses on Olympus.

All in all a successful year. He is walking back towards his cabin when an idea hits him. He smiles at it. He then walks towards the Athena cabin to pull a few favours. After that he goes back to his cabin and gets things ready for his project.

(Day before the end of summer session)

Naruto just got done training at the arena and is currently heading back to his cabin. When he gets to his bunk he sees two letters. He pics up the first one

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki:_

_If you intend to stay year round at camp half-blood then you'll have to inform Chiron or myself of this. If you choose not to all personal items will be incinerated in the lava pit. And any unauthorized campers will be eaten by the harpies._

_With best regards,_

_Dionysus, Olympian seat number twelve_

Naruto looks at the letter for a second. He then sets it down and picks up the next

_Dear Naruto:_

_I know I haven't really been able to raise you, or get to know you. But I'd like to take you on a training trip for this school year. If you choose to accept then meet at Thalias pine tree in ten minutes_

_With love,_

_Chaos_

Naruto sits down on his bed. He has a choose. Does he stay at camp, go to school with his girlfriend or train with his mother. He knows his siblings and girlfriends in his cabin are going to sightsee and not be back until at least next summer break.

He sighs. There is another option, and that seems the most productive. He decided. He'll go on the training trip, and send a blood clone around to travel around the country saving demigods and sight seeing. He doesn't send one with Andromeda, because he doesn't want to danger her with his sent.

Naruto heads to the big house to tell Chiron his decision and he bumps into both Annabeth and Andromeda

"Oh hi I didn't see you guys there" Naruto says

"It's fine" Annabeth says

"So what have you guys decided?" He asks

"I've decided to give my family another chance and live with them this year" Annabeth says with a small smile

Naruto smiles "That's great! My mother offered me a training trip so I've decided to take her up on that offer"

They smile "My mom said that a school will let me in if I decide to live with her. So I'm going to try. Plus I don't see a point staying if all my friends are leaving"

"Well I have to meet my mom up at Thalias tree in two minutes so I better hurry. See you guys next summer"

After they each give him a kiss he heads towards the big house alone.

"Hey Chiron. My mother offered me a training trip. So I guess I won't be seeing you unroll next summer" He says sadly

Chiron smiles "If I was in your place I'd do the same"

Naruto smiles back "Thanks well I'll see you later. And try not to beat Dionysus to badly at pinochile while I'm gone"

Chiron chuckles. As he leaves the big house and towards the tree he sees a figure by it and he can see its a female wearing all black and she has the rennegan eyes like Naruto. He can instantly tell its his mother.

He smiles when he approaches her. Seeing she also has a smile. When he gets close enough he hugs her

"Well shall the training begin?" His mother asks

He grins "Well ofcourse. Where will we be going?" He asks

Chaos smiles "We're going to my personal pocket dimension. And I have a surprise for you when we get there"

He smiles and nods. They then disappear in a void.

When he regains his bearings he sees he's in a field right next to a forest and ocean. When he turns behind him he sees someone he doesn't expect to see. He sees Thalia

"Thalia?" He asks surprised

"Naruto? How in Hades did I get here?" She asks

"Oh. I guess this is the surprise. Guess your my training partner" He says

Thalia blinks then says "Well it's better than a tree"

"Well I hope your read for this because this is going to be he'll" They hear his mother say behind them

They turn around to see she has a sadistic grin on her face. They gulp preparing for there hellish trading to begin.

(And done can you believe it? Book one done already. I'll be posting the AU filler story in about two weeks after that I'll post the first chapter of book two. Any who I have a few questions

1) Should I replace Tantalus as camp activity director with someone else or stay the same.

Reasons being that Tantalus was a bitch to begin with so I don't mind replacing them. Two it would be more interesting

2) Should other demigods have chakra or at least some shining skills?

Reasons being is it would be more interesting. Examples of ninja skills for them would be Athena children would be great with seals. And that kind of thing for the others. Or I can just give them chakra.

3) Should I have Naruto interact with the Roman camp early or not?

Reasons. He'll be saving Reyna and Hylla so he'd find out then, and plus he'd be able to travel around and help both camps when he travels

Any way just review or PM me your answers to my questions. Here are things to know about book two

1) Naruto will have completed his sage training for some of his summoning contracts

2) He will be way stronger in this one, but still not enough to face someone like Athena, the big three and Artemis

3) He's 'project' will be complete

4) He'll be forging some of his own weapons

5) He's going to start training his girls. Not necessarily in chakra, but in there general skills

With this I leave you. Till next ti...


	19. Notice sequel is up

Notice that the sequel to this story is now up hope you enjoy. And see you there


End file.
